The One Winged Angels' Redemption
by Sephiroth Valentine
Summary: The world was saved from Meteor but not by the Heartless. Sephiroth decides to either join Sora or stay as champion of the Coliseum. what will he decide? INCOMPLETE contains Violence, maybe sex and also spoilers for battles. NO YAOI. Pairings:Seph x ?
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy 7 and their characters. The only things I own is my story but not the characters or locations in it.**

Authors note: This is my first fan fiction ever so if there are any problems please let me know ok?

**The One Winged Angels Redemption**

**Chapter 1**

**The Beginning**

The city of the Ancients was cold and deserted as it always has been for thousands of years as he walked through the shadows. His hair flowing down from his pale face to his knees like a silver river against the blackness of his cloak. His pure green eyes scanning the area for potential danger. He can feel them near yet he cannot see them.

'_They are here indeed. I can feel their presence.'_ Sephiroth thought to himself _'I don't think tha-'._

Then one came leaping from the shadows at him, unaware that he was prepared as he drew his long and deadly sword and slashed at the creature then the creature had exploded into a black cloud and it disappeared.

"Sephiroth!!" yelled a voice that he had known for a long time and he turned to face the owner of that voice. "It is time to stop you once and for all!" the voice sounded again.

"And what would you stop me with Cloud Strife?" replied Sephiroth with a cool, calm and unchanging voice, "you and you pathetic little band?" The next thing Sephiroth knew, he was circled by Cloud, a blonde haired man with an overgrown sword known as the Buster Sword, also a huge black man with a chain gun grafted to his right arm, a strange looking dog like creature with a flame on its tail, a grungy old man with a spear almost as long as Sephiroths' sword Masamune, a dark haired man with a simple pistol, a huge white moogle with a black and white cat on top of it, a scruffy looking ninja girl with an oversized shuriken and an attractive brunette girl armed with nothing but her fists.

"So be it" Sephiroth said as he went into his battle stance, lowering Masamune along his left side.

No one had moved a single inch for moments until Cloud, filled with rage towards Sephiroth, aimed his sword at Sephiroth and dashed with amazing speed and accuracy but Sephiroth swung his sword and blocked Clouds attack and Leaped back to avoid the next slash that came from Cloud. Sephiroth barely had time to react as he leaped high to avoid the shots being fired by the two men with guns. Sephiroth saw an object flying towards him and recognised it as the shuriken from the ninja and knocked it away from him with Masamune and landed on his feet and he sensed another attack coming from his right from the brunette. The brunette seemed so familiar, as if they had met a long time ago.

Sephiroth snapped back into reality as the girl landed a blow with her fist into his right side and Sephiroth fell back about ten feet from where he was before.

'_Sephiroth my child'_ said Jenova to Sephiroth through his mind, _'you are wasting time, we must continue with our plan, summon the power of the black materia'_

'_Yes mother'_ replied Sephiroth as he leaped high and landed on top of the building behind him.

"At last I shall claim the promised land for me and my mother!" Sephiroth declared with pride as he sheathed Masamune, held his hands high holding the black materia and started to focus on its power. Sephiroth soon felt a tremendous pain as the skin on his right shoulder split open with the growth of what appeared to be a black wing with hints of dark blue at the tips of the feathers.

"Come forth meteor of destruction!!!" yelled Sephiroth as he focused his power on summoning the power of the black materia. Above the sky turned dark and a bright red ball of fire started to emerge from above. Sephiroth then heard a voice nearby that sounded like a prayer. The voice sounded like a woman.

'_That prayer must be stopped!'_ said Jenova, _'It is a prayer to the white materia, a prayer for Holy'._

'_I will handle it'_ replied Sephiroth as he placed the black materia in his cloak pocket and leaped across buildings to the source of the voice. He found himself in a high position above a lake with a platform that can be accessed by stone pillars that work somewhat like steps and in the centre of the platform was the most beautiful girl he has ever seen, with long brown hair tied together in a plat that went down to the small of her back by a pink ribbon, her eyes were closed and her lips were a pink colour and her figure was absolutely perfect to Sephiroth. He looked to her hands and soon was shocked back into reality as he realised that she had the white materia in her hands.

'_Kill her now Sephiroth!'_ Jenova commanded _'kill her NOW!!'_ Sephiroth moved forward and soon stoped.

'_What is wrong with me?'_ Sephiroth wondered_ 'why am I feeling like this? Is this pity? Pity that I have to kill something so beautiful? Did I just think that she was beautiful?'_

'_Stop thinking already!'_ Jenova yelled _'do I have to do everything by myself? Fine so be it!'_ Sephiroth noticed Cloud and his friends below have arrived and Cloud leaped along the stone pillars with little effort and Sephiroth noticed an odd behaviour in Cloud. Cloud then drew his sword and raised it above the girls' head. Sephiroth was fighting back the urge to leap in and kill Cloud and get the girl out of there but he realised that he was not doing it on free will.

'_Mother, what are you doing!?' _Sephiroth asked

'_Doing what you can't do!' _Jenova replied

"Cloud!!" yelled the black man with the gun-arm and Cloud slowly woke from his trance and lowered his sword away from the girl realising what he was about to do.

'_Alright here is your chance, do it now!'_ Jenova said and Sephiroth leaped high with Masamune drawn and he started his descend towards the girl when something moved in the corner of his eye. Sephiroth managed to be able to turn in mid air as courtesy of his new wing and slashed at the object that turned out to be another one of the creatures that attacked him before. After disposing of the creature he landed on his feet and turned around to slash another creature that attacked him. Sephiroth noticed a white light emanating from the girl and he covered his eyes.

The girl glowed brightly for a few moments then a huge beam of light sprouted from her and went to the sky above towards the meteor and collided with it destroying it.

'_NOOOOO!!!!!!!'_ screamed Jenova through Sephiroths' mind, causing him extreme amounts of pain in the process. _'This wasn't supposed to happen! Kill them! Kill them all for this treachery!'_

'_As you wish mother'_ replied Sephiroth as he went into his battle stance and prepared to face Cloud and his friends. Sephiroth, Cloud, Clouds' friends as well as the girl were soon circled by more of the strange creatures that attacked Sephiroth before.

The creatures took the strangest form. They only stood as tall as large dog with a slightly bent back. They had no face except for only two yellow, emotionless eyes. They were all completely back except for their eyes and they had small arms that held what looks like extremely sharp claws. They had two small antennae that they often swivelled about with as if they were slightly blind and trying to sort their position. The creatures leaped together towards their prey but it appears their prey come prepared except for the girl who lies exhausted from praying.

In the midst of the small battle taking place Sephiroth noticed two of the creatures dashing towards the girl.

"Aerith!! No!" yelled Cloud.

'_So that's the girls name. Aerith.'_ Sephiroth thought to himself until he heard a voice in his mind only it was not Jenova. It was a voice that was more calm, more peaceful but contained a strong will.

'_You must save her Sephiroth!'_ The voice commanded _'save her now!'_ Sephiroth wondered for a moment what was going on with him but soon found himself running towards the girl and with two swift strokes of Masamune, the creatures were gone. Sephiroth picked up Aerith, who was still exhausted to protest, with his left arm and continued to fight the creatures holding her close to him.

"Barret! Look out!" yelled Cloud to the black man with the chain gun arm and Barret turned only to take a blow from the creature in front of him. The creature prepared to attack again and finish off it's prey but it did not realise that Cloud was behind it and with one great stroke of Clouds sword the creature was gone. Sephiroth looked up to find a huge black sphere in the sky with a red centre, there were thousands, possibly millions more of these creatures were landing on the planet. Sephiroth soon felt like he was being pulled upwards as he noticed a vacuum had stared and he ran to a nearby tree, sheathed Masamune and held on to a root of the tree, still with Aerith in his other arm.

Cloud and his friends have too noticed the vacuum and tried to run for shelter but a huge chunk of land that they happen to be on broke off and flew towards the sky above, towards the sphere. Sephiroth was holding on tight to both the root and Aerith.

' _Must hold on!' _Sephiroth thought to himself but soon the branch that he was holding on to so desperately had snapped from the tree and the two were rising fast towards the sphere. Pieces of the land broke off and rose as well as the creatures along with buildings, people and animals. Not even the city of Midgar was strong enough to not be sucked up. A rock flew past and collided with Sephiroths' head and all he could feel was pain before everything around him went black.

Authors Note: how was that for a first Chapter? Please send reviews and let me know if there is anything I could do better in.


	2. The Coliseum

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy 7. I only own my story but not the characters or places.

Chapter 2 

The Coliseum

_Sephiroth stood alone, through the Darkness, with Masamune in hand. Sephiroth couldn't see anything, not even his hands. Sephiroth took one step forward and the ground below him slightly cracked with tiny strands of light peering through. The cracks became larger and larger until a small spot of light surrounded Sephiroth. After the few seconds of this happening the light seemed to explode. Pushing away the blackness of the ground and as the light slightly faded Sephiroth noticed that the ground under him was all one big picture on the ground. As he looked around he finally found that the image was that of a beautiful woman but not as beautiful as the person he had tried to save before he became unconscious. Aerith._

'_Aerith! That's right. The planet, it's been destroyed, by those creatures. What were they and what was that sphere?' Sephiroth thought to himself. He cursed himself for failing to save that girl. He felt something for her but he couldn't put a finger on it. Sephiroth shook his head to clear his mind of her and looked around hoping to find a door. As he neared the edge of the picture he was on a voice spoke._

"_Sephiroth! You must listen to what I tell you." The voice sounded, "You must not succumb to the influence of the Heartless or the darkness itself."_

"_Who are you? What is the heartless?"_

"_Enough questions for now Sephiroth. You will understand in time. Now be ready. The key shall soon be ready."_

" _Hey you ok? You gonna wake up?" Asked a different voice. A more human voice._

_Sephiroth ran right into the darkness and continued to run until he cannot see the light of the image ground behind him and stopped. He reached for his Firaga Materia in order to make a little light to find his way out but he couldn't find it._

"_Where is my Materia?!" Sephiroth asked with frustration. All his Materia have gone missing, including the black materia that he used to summon Meteor. " Well, at least I still have Masamune." Sephiroth said to himself and continued to walk forward, blind to whatever was in his way. After he walked about ten steps a light flashed before him._

"_I don't think he's gonna wake up for a while kid" said a gruff voice_

"_Who is that?" said Sephiroth as he walked into the light and it swallowed him._

Sephiroth woke up with a small pain nagging at him from when he went unconscious. He looked around and realised he was laying in a bed with his clothing still on him. He looked around again and he saw that the walls were that of yellow stone and it is visible by the light that is peering through the window above him. He looked at the corner to his right to see Masamune leaning against the wall in its scabbard. It seemed unused for a while. He then looked in front of him and saw a huge, well muscled man with ginger red hair and was wearing brown, skintight armour with a purple cape reaching down to the small of his back.

"Ah your awake at last," said the person in front of Sephiroth. "Who are you? What world did you come from?"

"You mean to tell me you never heard of me? Sephiroth?" Sephiroth replied.

"Nope, I haven't" replied the man.

"All those that knew my name feared me. They cringed at the uttering of my name."

"Ok pretty boy calm down!" said a gruff voice.

Sephiroth looked around to try and see who the other person is and he felt something land near his feet on the bed and looked toward the creature to find the most odd-looking thing. A little old man with the horns and hind legs of a goat.

"What are you?" asked Sephiroth

"The name is Philocetes," replied the creature "but everyone around here calls me Phil"

"Where am I then Phil?" Sephiroth said

"Your in the world famous Olympus Coliseum, where warriors gather from all over to fight as long as their hearts desire day in and day out."

"I must be able to participate. I must keep my fighting skills up." Sephiroth said more to himself than the two in front of him.

"Whoa there!" said the tall man "you must prove your worth by beating the trials then the preliminary rounds to be worthy of the games, And you need to ask Phil here nicely if you are to even have a shot at the trials."

"That's right Herc," said Phil "Incase you haven't noticed, I'm in charge of this Coliseum. I decide who goes in and who stays out. Since I'm a kind old goat I'll give you a chance at the trials."

Sephiroth then got up from his bed, stretched for a few moments then walked over to where his sword laid and attached it to his belt.

"I'll take a look round if you don't mind" said Sephiroth and he walked out of the door. Phil and Hercules simply stared at each other.

"Do you think this is a wise decision?" Hercules asked.

"I feel a strong potential in him Herc," said Phil "a lot of potential".

Sephiroth walked around through the dark corridors lit only by candles. He wondered what the opponents he would face are like. How skilful were they? His questions were soon put aside as he found his way to an arena, where a battle was in progress.

One warrior armed with a quarterstaff was not doing very well compared to the other who wielded a huge sword covered in bandages. The quarterstaff wielder had several bloody cuts over his body. Two on his right leg along with one deep gash along his back. It appeared the other competitor was very skilled with that sword but that person seemed so familiar somehow. Like they have met many times before but Sephiroth could not place where and when. The warriors started to circle each other and when the warrior with the huge sword turned and was seen by Sephiroth. Sephiroths' heart missed at least three beats.

'Oh gods!' said Sephiroth 'It's Cloud Strife!!" Sephiroth then hid into the shadows and continued to watch the match in progress.

Cloud seemed different with his red cloak and metal plated arm. The other warrior went to stab at Cloud with one of the ends of his quarterstaff but Cloud leapt high in the air and turned his grip on his sword so that way he would stab the warrior from above but the warrior leapt to his right and Cloud missed. The warrior held onto the end of his quarterstaff and swung it like a sword to Cloud and it hit Cloud in the side and the momentum sent cloud flying to the edge of the arena.

"Well, that the end of Strife" Sephiroth said to himself but was soon speechless as Cloud stopped in midair and fell to the ground just before the edge. Cloud then got up and pointed his sword towards the warrior.

"Farewell" he said before he shifted his cloak and a black bat wing revealed himself from his left shoulder. Cloud then flew above the ground towards the other warrior in the arena with him and continued to attack him. The warrior soon got more deep cuts around his body. By the time Cloud finished the warrior fell to the ground with blood soon seeping out from him.

"The challenger Lee is down! The winner of this round is Cloud Strife!" announced the voice of the supposed referee.

"Ah I see you have found the small arena" said Hercules.

"This is only small?" asked Sephiroth "where would the larger ones be?"

"Don't get too excited!" said a gruff voice and Sephiroth looked down to see Phil peering up at him. "You have yet to do the trials and after that there's the preliminary rounds"

"Well" said Sephiroth "when can I begin?"

"Look kid just give us about ten minutes and we can begin ok?" said Phil with a hint of impatience in his voice.

"I can wait" said Sephiroth and he turned to see more of the Coliseum.

"Man what a handful" said Phil

"He needs a bit of working out in manners. He's just like that Strife fella" Hercules said.

"Hmmm he is" Phil agreed. "Ok we better get this trial ready for that Sephiroth character." And with that the two stepped out onto the arena and prepared the trial for the one winged angel.


	3. The Keybearer

Authors Note: Thank you to those who have reviewed my story. This next chapter is for those who like my story so far. The story has been made R for violence and language. Please do take note that this story is based alongside the game Kingdom Hearts but the times are set different and the events in this story take place before you enter Hollow Bastion for the second time. But anyway here is the third chapter so enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or places in this story. They are the sole property of Squaresoft and Disney.

Chapter 3

The Keybearer

Many days and nights have past and in time, there was talk of the most powerful warrior ever in the Olympus Coliseum. One that is even able to defeat the mighty Hercules, The son of Zeus. This warrior had a tall and well-toned figure with long, Silver hair that reached down to the very back of his knees along with two curved spikes of hair hanging above a pair of Emerald green eyes that had a fire of passion for fighting. Even his very presence in a room spread a thick cloud of fear and respect from everyone. This warrior was known to many as the One Winged Angel due to the beautiful black wing that appears on his right shoulder with a hint of dark blue at the tips of the feathers. His real name however was Sephiroth and he was the greatest fighter that the Coliseum had ever seen. Many who have seen him fight or who have foolishly challenged him had a great respect for the ex-general.

Two years have passed since the day that Sephiroth took on the trials and the preliminary rounds and now he has grown too powerful to enter the tournaments so he then remains hiding in the Coliseum only fighting those who challenge him. Overtime there was a rumour going round of a warrior who wields a huge key like a sword and the warrior is that of a young boy. At first Sephiroth ignored the rumour and continued to keep to himself. But Sephiroth soon learned that the boy won the recent tournament and not even the two titans were a match for him. Since Sephiroth learned of that rumour he took to training for the day that he would fight this boy.

It was dawn when he arrived at the gates of the Coliseum from his journey. He walked through the gates and walked with his two friends following behind. One being a short duck like creature with a magic staff while the other was some strange form of dog with a shield. The boy himself didn't look much like a fighter with his huge feet, Red shorts and shirt with a black and white hoodie on. The boy walked up to Hercules who was standing outside the entranceway to the Coliseum and Hercules mentioned something about Phil not being happy with him for losing to the boy. The boy continued to walk into the Coliseum to look for Phil. The boy found Phil near the entrance to the Arenas and Phil waddled over to the boy.

"Hey Sora!" greeted Phil "How ya doing kid? What you been doing? Boy you beefed up a bit since we last saw ya"

"I'm good Phil," said Sora "just came back here for a bit of training. You know taking on the Heartless ain't easy"

"Well kid I got a letter here for ya from someone. I don't know who send it so don't ask me who did" said Phil as he handed the letter to Sora. Sora used his index finger to tear the envelope open and read the letter inside.

To the boy named Sora

I have come to understand that you have won the Hades Cup tournament and I have been surprised to know that you have defeated the legendary Hercules along with the Titans, Cerberus and even the god of the underworld Hades. I have never challenged anyone before in this Coliseum and you are the only one that I can make an exception for.

I look forward to our battle.

Sephiroth

"Hey Phil, I think you should read this" said Sora as he handed the letter back to Phil. Phil read the letter and as soon as he read the last word at the bottom of the letter, his eyes grew wide and what was once pink on his cheeks had turned to pale white.

"Whoa kid!" said Phil with concern in his voice "you are both lucky and unlucky".

"Why am I both lucky and unlucky?" said a confused Sora "and who is this Sephiroth?"

"Ah no one important" said Phil sarcastically "Just the most powerful fighter in the coliseum!!! You are lucky because you are the only one to be challenged by him and your also unlucky coz I don't think you can take him on and believe me, I know what I'm talking about".

"Well, I better not disappoint him then shall I? I'll go and fight him. See how I go" said Sora.

"Uh kid" said Phil "I wouldn't go if I were you, you don't know who you're dealing with!"

"Aw c'mon Phil" said Sora "don't you remember the rules? The only thing you can hurt is your pride".

"Ok kid," said a reluctant Phil "but don't say I didn't warn ya".

It was a beautiful evening when Sora ran out onto the large arena. The arena was empty when Sora turned up and Sora looked around trying to find his opponent.

'_Where is he?'_ Sora thought to himself. As if on cue to Soras' thoughts small bright particles appeared and gathered above the arena. A bright flash occurred and a pattern was formed above. This pattern lasted for only a few moments then a bright beam of light appeared and hit the arena below and exploded into a bight wall of light. When the light faded all Sora could see was a figure down on one knee with his back turned to him. The figure soon rose and the sound of leather being stretched and moved filled the silence of the arena as the figure rose to his full height that would have towered over Sora easily. Sora saw long strands of silver hair draping down its back and down to the back of its knees. Only when the arm on the right side move did Sora notice the black and blue wing when it moved simultaneously to the arm. Sora prepared his weapon, the kingdom key keyblade, and placed it along his right side with his hands on the hilt ready for battle.

"So, you must be Sephiroth huh?" asked Sora

"Indeed I am" said Sephiroth as he raised his right arm in front of himself and placed it on the hilt of the sword that is as equally famous as he is in the Coliseum. The legendary ten-foot katana sword Masamune. "Let us begin" said Sephiroth as he strode forward toward Sora. Sephiroth went towards the boy and with great speed slashed once at the boy but the boy ducked and rolled away. _'The boy is quick'_ thought Sephiroth _'but I'm still faster yet'_. Sephiroth then turned to his right to face Sora and Sephiroth leaped forward taking another slash at the boy but the boy managed to raise his keyblade in time and block the attack but before Sora can counter Sephiroth leapt away as quick as he leaped forward.

Sora ran toward Sephiroth and continued to swing his keyblade at him but Sephiroth was faster than anything he fought before and Sephiroth swerved away and dodged every move Sora made then Sephiroth leapt high over Sora and landed to the other side of the arena.

'_Man that guy is fast,'_ thought Sora _'I gotta think of something'_. Sephiroth strode toward Sora again like last time with Masamune in hand ready to cut the boy down. _'I know something I can do'_ Sora thought _'I'll try that trick that trick that that guy taught me'_ and with that Sora raised his sword high "Sonic Blade!!" Sora yelled and with unbelievable speed he dashed toward Sephiroth but Sephiroth was ready and swung his long sword to block the attack and Sora dashed past and stopped. Sephiroth turned around.

'_Why do I recall that attack being used on me once before?'_ Sephiroth thought as the boy turned to dash at him again. _'No matter, I'll cancel out his little manoeuvre'_ thought Sephiroth and raised his left hand and a huge wall of firethat surrounded Sephiroth rose. Sora tried to stop his attack but couldn't.

'_I'm going too fast!!' _thought Sora and he went straight into the fire and came out the other side with huge burns to his face and his body. Sora screamed out in pain as the embers in his skin began to burn into him. _'I must heal!'_ thought Sora as he raised his keyblade with what little strength was left of him.

"Heal!" Sora commanded and he was soon enveloped in a green and white light and within moments the burning stopped and Sora can feel his body healing itself.

When the light faded Sephiroth can see the boy with no burns or scars.

'_A Curaga spell'_ Sephiroth noted with interest and continued to stride towards the boy. Sephiroth slashed at the boy and managed to place a deep gash along Soras' back which blood started to seep out from. The boy groaned in pain and managed to run to the end of the arena and cast the Curaga spell again and the wound disappeared. Sora ran towards Sephiroth and leaped at the same time Sephiroth slashed at him with the sword and missed. Sora raised his keyblade and lowed it onto Sephiroths right soldier right where his wing was. Sephiroth could not believe how sensitive his wing was to pain as it was hit by the boys' keyblade. Sephiroth groaned in pain but was able to leap away to the end of the arena.

'_It is time to end this once and for all.'_ Thought Sephiroth as he faced Sora and gestured for Sora to come to him "Come" said Sephiroth and ran towards Sora.

Sora saw Sephiroth run towards him and Sora swung his keyblade and it almost hit Sephiroth but Sephiroth disappeared in a blue and white flash leaving behind only a few beautiful black feathers.

'_Did I beat him?' _Sora thought to himself looking around the arena for Sephiroth.

"Sin harvest angel!" Sephiroth proudly said and waved his right hand around casting a deadly spell. Sora noticed a bright circle above him and his body began to glow red and white. After a few moments of this weird sensation the circle disappeared and with it the aura around Sora. Sora fell to one knee as most of his energy was gone in a heartbeat.

'_What did he do to me?'_ Sora thought to himself and saw Sephiroth running towards him. _'I must win!'_ Thought Sora and he swung his keyblade at Sephiroth and just before it hit Sephiroths' head Sephiroth disappeared again the same way as before leaving only a few black feathers.

'_Now for the final stroke'_ thought Sephiroth and Sephiroth then appeared behind Sora took one last swipe at Sora with Masamune and a gash was formed deeper in his back than the last blow. Sephiroth could easily see flesh and bone covered in blood in the boy as he fell over. Sephiroth soon heard footsteps and turned to see Hercules and Phil running into the arena towards the boy. Hercules picked the boy up in his arms ad looked at Sephiroth with disgust.

"What the fuck happened to him?!" Hercules yelled out to Sephiroth "Have you got no decency at all? He is just a kid!"

"He'll live" said Sephiroth with no compassion in his voice "he is lucky I went easy on him from pity" and after saying that Sephiroth turned and strode away from the arena to where his quarters lie.

How was that for a fight? I have played kingdom hearts many times and tried to study all of Sephiroths' movements and tried to describe them as best as I could. Please review and see if it is good enough. More chapters coming soon.

BTW: I hear talk from many people that have struggled in fighting Sephiroth so if people would like I could give you pointers on how to beat him sometime. I have to admit he is hard but as you fight him more he gets easier. But either way I say good luck to those who are due to beat him.


	4. Hard choices come forth

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the Final Fantasy series. The only characters I do own in this story however are Lee (The warrior with the quarterstaff from chapter 2) and Jean who you will hear of in this chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter and hopefully review to let me know if this story is going sour or not. I am making no money out of this and this story is only made for pure fun.

Chapter 4

Hard choices come forth

Sephiroth had just entered his three-roomed size area from his battle with the Keybearer named Sora. Sephiroth had easily defeated the boy and since the battle all he could think about was the boy. Before long however, his thoughts slowly drifted back to that of the beautiful girl he couldn't bet out of his head those two long and painful years ago. Aerith.

'_I wonder where she is at the moment?'_ Sephiroth thought to himself _'I hope she is still alive? What does it matter? I like it being here yet I feel a strange yearning to be near her and I only met her once two years ago!' _Sephiroth sat in his chair at his desk that was on the other side of the huge room. The room was big enough for Sephiroth to practice his sword movements but he always preferred using the arenas for that kind of thing. Sephiroths other two rooms were much smaller compared to the first room, which he would class as the lounge, while his bedroom was at the right side of the room and the bathroom was beside the bedroom facing the lounge room. Sephiroth decided to put his mind off Aerith by reading one of the literature books that was given to him by Jean.

Jean would be classed as Sephiroths' best friend in the Coliseum. Jean would often look out for Sephiroth and watch his battles. She hid in secret during Sephiroths' bout with Sora and just watched the battle in place. Jean would be one of the few assistants Phil had to help keep track of all the battles and injuries in the Coliseum. Usually there were two assistants for every ten competitors but Sephiroth (being the champion of the Coliseum) had an assistant to look out for him and him only. Sephiroth had suspicions that Jean might have feelings that go beyond friendship for Sephiroth but Sephiroth could never feel the same way for her.

Sephiroths' attention was soon stolen from the book by the sounds of an intruder walking through his door and in the blink of an eye Sephiroth drew his sword Masamune and angled it toward the intruder only to find that it was the boy Sora. Soras' eyes grew wide with fear and awe of the extremely long blade and stood frozen.

"Oh" Said Sephiroth calmly but cold "it's only you" Sephiroth moved Masamune away from Sora; his gaze never left Sora as Sephiroth sheathed Masamune. "What do you want?" asked Sephiroth.

"I just wanted to thank you for that battle." Said Sora. His words took Sephiroth by surprise; he never had anyone thank him for having a battle. "Also, I wanted to know what happened to me out there that caused me to be weak all in an instant".

"What happened to you 'out there' was because of a technique I call Sin Harvest Angel" explained Sephiroth "It is a very special technique. It is designed to be able to drain most of the energy of the target and weakens them considerably."

"Wow" said Sora "well I'll be ready for that the next time we fight." Sora started to walk out of the room.

'_He reminds me of her so much'_ thought Sephiroth _'but that technique he used against me, I have to find out what that was.'_

"Halt!" commanded Sephiroth and Sora stopped and turned to Sephiroth, "now I have a question for you. In our battle, what was that dashing technique you did?"

"That would be one of my best moves so far," said Sora "It is called Sonic Blade, a friend taught me that move and he is also a competitor in the Coliseum."

"Can you tell me who this person is?"

"Well, I don't know his last name" said Sora "but his first name is Cloud."

'_So it is Strife's technique'_ thought Sephiroth _'but I wonder if this boy would know her as well, probably not.'_

"You may now leave" said Sephiroth calmly "but tell me how long will you be here for?"

"Hmm perhaps me and my friends could stay for two days, then it's off to fight the heartless again" replied Sora.

"I see" said Sephiroth and Sora turned and walked out of the room. _'So he is here for two days'_ Sephiroth thought _'now I'm presented with a choice, I could stay here and stay as champion of the Coliseum, or I could go with the boy and help him fight these 'heartless' or whatever they are and perhaps find her if she is still alive.'_ Sephiroth growled in frustration. He cursed himself for thinking of such a decision and went to the bedroom to prepare to sleep. He has two long days ahead of him.

Authors Note: I know this chapter is a bit short but I promise you the next chapter is gonna be VERY interesting as Sephiroth makes his decision and confronts his past. Please review and tell me what you think.


	5. Sephiroth's Choice

Authors Note: Ok here it is, the next chapter in my first fic ever! Thank you to those who reviewed. In this chapter we finally find out the choice Sephiroth makes. Would he join Sora and try to find that girl who has his attention for over two years? Or will he stay and keep his title as champion of the Coliseum?. This is going to be a long chapter so now I warn you if you do not like long chapters. Without any further or do, here is the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the characters in this story (except Jean of course) or the Locations.

Chapter 5 Sephiroths' Choice 

_Sephiroth was alone in darkness, Masamune in hand. He was running, seeking something that he could not see. Blood rushing out of his wounds like a small river draining his energy bit by bit as he continued to push his body to his limit. Sephiroth heard something behind him and swung Masamune and it collided with something metal followed by a pair of bright blue spheres._

"_I have been waiting," said a voice "now let us finish this". The voice had the sound of more people speaking in union than just one voice alone but Sephiroth still recognised the main voice however. _

"_Indeed, let us finish this," said Sephiroth "Cloud Strife!!" Sephiroth broke the struggle between the two blades and swung Masamune from over his head and brought it crashing down but Cloud was quick and strong as he lifted his huge Buster Sword and blocked the attack. The two swords clashed and sparks were made showing a little light in the gathering darkness around the two fighters and Sephiroth saw Clouds face, full of anger and hatred to the once proud general._

_Cloud altered the grip of his sword and parried Masamune and went in to strike Sephiroth but Sephiroth leaped high and landed behind Cloud and made a small jump away as Cloud turned and made another slash at him._

"_Why are we fighting?!" yelled Sephiroth through the darkness. His body losing energy due to blood loss._

"_Because you are looking for me and helping the key" came the reply and the voice was more feminine and Sephiroth turned to try and find the source of that voice and a bright light shone Sephiroth had to cover his eyes briefly before he saw her._

"_Aerith?" asked Sephiroth, unsure whether to believe this or not._

"_Listen to me" said Aerith "If you stay and be champion, you will live alone and keep your pride of being champion of the Coliseum or if you go with Sora, you will help him save all the worlds from the Heartless. Either way he will be looking for you."_

"_Who?" asked Sephiroth "who is after me?" Aerith did not say anything but knelt down and held her hands together in prayer. The light radiating from her soon shone brighter and brighter and everything was white. Sephiroth opened his eyes again only to see that both him and Aerith were on the platform in the ancient city._

'_what is going on here?' Sephiroth thought to himself and soon noticed a figure descending from above and Sephiroth knew the instant he saw it what was about to happen. 'I won't let that happen!' Sephiroth thought as he gripped Masamune and leaped high to counter the figure._

_The figure was wrapped in a cloak and had a strange sword. It looked more like a bat wing and was short but it also looked deadly. Sephiroth swung his long sword and the blade went right through the figure and yet nothing happened and the figure continued to descend. As Sephiroth passed the figure he saw a glimpse of silver hair and red eyes. Sephiroth seemed to be heavier than the figure for he reached the ground quicker and turned to look at Aerith. She was smiling at Sephiroth. A small but warming smile. Sephiroth went to reach out to her but it was too late and the figure had his bat wing like sword through her abdomen, blood oozing out and Aerith still had the same smile on when she died._

"Nooo!" yelled Sephiroth as he suddenly sat up on his bed with sweat beading his face and chest. _'It was just a dream'_ thought Sephiroth _'but it seemed so realistic when h-he'_ Sephiroth shook his head, he didn't want to think about that but only one thing stayed in his mind. The smile, that damn cursed smile. Sephiroth looked to the window and noted that it was dawn. He could barely see his room by the dim light. Sephiroth soon heard a door open and the footsteps of someone running towards him. Sephiroth saw Jean open his bedroom door and run to his bedside.

"Sephiroth," said Jean, voice filled with concern and emotion, "Are you alright?" Sephiroth then saw in Jeans' emerald like eyes that his suspicions of her feelings towards him were true.

"I am alright Jean," said Sephiroth "just had a bad dream"

Sephiroth soon saw Jeans' shoulders lower in relief but her eyes were still fixed on his as if trying to see into his soul.

"That's a relief," said Jean "I'll leave you be to get dressed. You have a challenger today." Sephiroths' ears perked slightly.

"Could you tell me who is making the challenge?" Sephiroth asked

"Ummm I do not know his name," said Jean in reply "all I know is he is pretty tough and he talks very little if any words at all." Jean then turned and walked out the room.

'_Why do I have the feeling that I'm not going to like this match?'_ thought Sephiroth as he got up and went to the bathroom to have a shower and prepare for this match.

Sephiroth went to thelarge arena where he battled the boy Sora while when it was evening.

'_I wonder if it is worth joining Sora to find Aerith? Would she even be still alive?'_ Sephiroth thought as he walked towards the arena. He was also curious as to who would challenge him. Sephiroth began to suspect the boy Sora wanting a rematch. As he walked onto the arena he saw the one person who he had avoided all these years. Cloud Strife.

"At last we finally meet" said Cloud.

"Indeed" replied Sephiroth "now let us begin" and with that Sephiroth gripped Masamune and Cloud gripped the Buster Sword. Cloud revealed a black bat wing on his left shoulderand flew towards Sephiroth and swung his sword but Sephiroth was quick and dodged the blow and vanished in a blue and white light leaving behind only a few black feathers. Sephiroth reappeared behind Cloud and swung with Masamune but Cloud ducked in time and leaped to his right and swung his sword and Sephiroth blocked the attack.

"You have learned much Strife" said Sephiroth as the two were in a power struggle of swords.

"And you have changed very little Sephiroth" replied Cloud and he parried Masamune with the Buster Sword and leaped back then aimed his sword towards Sephiroth. "Sonic Blade!!" yelled Cloud as he dashed towards Sephiroth with amazing accuracy but Sephiroth was quick and parried the blow and leaped far away from Cloud and landed on the other side of the arena from where Cloud was.

"Sin Harvest Angel!" Sephiroth yelled as he began to cast the deadly spell. Cloud was quick though and Sephiroth had to stop the spell and blocked the attack.

"Tell me Strife," said Sephiroth "why is it that we are fighting? I know you hated me with a passion but why do you still hate me now?"

"Because you nearly killed _her_!" came Clouds reply "you nearly killed Aerith and for that you will pay you son of a bitch!" Cloud attacked Sephiroth more frequently now with more strength powered by his hatred and Sephiroth had never seen such darkness in him before. Cloud swung the Buster Sword over his head and Sephiroth was not quick enough to block the assault and a long, deep cut had formed in Sephiroths' left shoulder. Sephiroth grinded his teeth to try and block out the pain as he leaped away from Cloud.

'_I must end this!'_ thought Sephiroth and he raised Masamune and charged forward towards Cloud and Cloud leaped forward and swung his sword toward Sephiroth but he disappeared the same way as before and reappeared behind Cloud and struck Cloud with Masamune and blood spurted out from Clouds back and Sephiroth struck again and Cloud felt pain from behind his right knee and Cloud knelt down and was trying to get up. Sephiroth was about to cast the final blow when he heard a huge crash behind him and he turned around and saw a huge black dog with three heads heading towards him and Cloud. _'Cerberus!'_ Sephiroth thought and ran toward Cloud and slung him over his left Shoulder and used his black and blue wing to fly toward the furthest place in the arena away from Cerberus and placed Cloud down. Cloud looked at Sephiroth with confusion and disgust.

"You stay here" said Sephiroth and he turned to leave.

"I don't take orders from you!" yelled Cloud and Sephiroth quickly swung around and hit Clouds' head with the flat of Masamune and Cloud fell to unconsciousness.

'_Always foolish and ignorant'_ thought Sephiroth as he ran towards Cerberus and the guardian of the underworld saw him and all three heads bellowed in challenge.

"I have beaten you once," said Sephiroth "and I can do it again". Cerberus ran towards Sephiroth and the middle head went in to bite him but Sephiroth leaped to the left and the head missed and Sephiroth leaped high and as he descended he held his sword ready to stab the beast and Sephiroth drove the sword through the hide of the beast and Cerberus yelped in pain as he fell over and Sephiroth pulled out his blade and slashed the middle head creating a deep cut along between it eyes and the head howled in agony and Sephiroth leaped off the huge animal and landed on his feet. Sephiroth soon heard a group of people running towards the arena and he turned to see Phil, Hercules, Jean and the boy Sora all staring at him then to Cerberus and back to him.

"What in the underworld happened here?!" demanded Phil

"Lets just say that what happened to Cerberus here is what would happen to anyone who would interrupt one of my matches and tried to attack me," replied Sephiroth with no emotion in his voice. "Also Cloud Strife in over there if your looking for him" and Sephiroth pointed to where he left Cloud and Hercules ran over to Cloud to check on him. "Now if you excuse me I must be going to my quarters now" Sephiroth said as he waked past the remaining group and stopped "by the way, Sora, I need to have a word with you now". The boy ran to Sephiroth and the two started to walk back to Sephiroths' quarters.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" said Sora as they were walking.

"I want to know if someone wanted to join you would you have enough room for one more person?" asked Sephiroth as a reply.

"Hmm I do not know," said Sora "that would depend on who this person is".

Sephiroth soon stopped and knelt down on one knee and Sora stopped.

"I wish to help you fight these 'Heartless'," said Sephiroth "but I also ask for your help"

"What do you want from me?" asked Sora in confusion _'the great Sephiroth wants me to help him? What could he want?'_

"I am looking for someone and I need a ship to take me to other worlds, could you help me by granting me transportation and I'll help you by fighting the Heartless beings?" asked Sephiroth.

"But what of your title here?" asked Sora "What are you going to do about your title?"

"I have grown tired of being champion of the Coliseum," said Sephiroth "I'm sure someone else can take my place."

"Well I guess Donald and Goofy would have to tolerate you until you find who your looking for." said Sora

"Thank you" said Sephiroth "Let me know when you are taking off, I'll wait until you are ready to leave" and with that Sephiroth rose to his feet and started to walk to his quarters, leaving behind a bewildered Sora.

How's that chapter? I hope you like the scrap between Sephiroth and Cloud. Well it seems we now know Seph's choice now and so this will be interesting to where he would go and what would happen. Please review my story and let me know if this is a job well done so far.


	6. The Redemption Begins

Authors Note: Thank you for reviewing my story to those who did. I shall now reward you with another chapter to read in this story. In this chapter we are going to see how Soras' friends (Donald and Goofy) react to Sephiroth. Anyway I better not say anymore and here is the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts OR Final Fantasy characters and locations. They are the property of Square Enix and Walt Disney productions. I only own Jean and lee (from chapter two).

Chapter 6 The Redemption Begins 

Sephiroth kept to his word and stayed in his room preparing for his journey with Sora and his friends. Sephiroth only packed a small bag with some of his books along with a few other items like hi potions and the like. Sephiroth had just finished packing when he heard his door open and a presence had entered his lounge.

'_That must be Sora'_ thought Sephiroth as he opened his lounge door and instead of the boy standing in front of him, it was Jean who stood in front of him with red rings around her eyes. _'She has been crying'_ Sephiroth thought to himself.

"Is it true?" asked Jean with an emotional voice "are you truly leaving us?"

"Yes Jean I am" replied Sephiroth "I am on my way to help the boy against the Heartless and I'm also searching for someone that I need answers from." upon hearing this Jean went down on her knees from shock and started to cry even more.

"You can't leave us" Jean sobbed through her tears of pain "We need you Sephiroth, I need you"

Sephiroth heard this and decided to see if his suspicions are true.

"Why would you need me for? There will be another champion you could look after."

"You do not get it yet do you?" asked Jean in a voice so painful even Sephiroth cringed from hearing it "I'm in love with you. I always have been. At first I thought it was just a physical attraction but as time past I knew I was in love with you." Sephiroth wasn't shocked about her feelings for him but he was surprised that he could hurt her so much without using Masamune.

"Jean" Sephiroth said, "I know that I'm hurting you greatly but I have to say this. Your feelings for me are strong but I can't return them. I can only have the feelings of friendship for you. I'm sorry but it is better you know now than leave you in darkness wondering." When Jean heard the last few words she looked up at Sephiroth and without warning leapt up at him and held him in a strong embrace.

"I don't want to let you go" said Jean

"I know you don't," replied Sephiroth "but you would have to. It will be hard now but later on you will be thankful that you know now." Jean soon loosened her grip on him and looked into his Emerald eyes. The same eyes that had captured her heart the whole time Sephiroth was under her care. "I have to go now Jean," said Sephiroth "I have to help Sora."

"Just promise me one thing Sephiroth," replied Jean "promise me that if you find someone that holds your heart, make sure they treat you fairly ok?"

"I promise" replied Sephiroth as he slowly released his hold on Jean and at that moment the two heard footsteps and looked to the lounge door to find Sora staring at them with an open mouth and wide eyes.

"Whoa!" said Sora "man, I didn't know you two were dating"

"We aren't" replied Sephiroth as he and Jean let go of each other "we were just saying goodbye"

"Ok," replied Sora "anyway the ship is ready if you still want to go with us." Sephiroth nodded in agreement and went into his bedroom and picked up his bag and grabbed Masamune and attached it to his belt. Sephiroth then walked back into the lounge and turned to Jean to look at her one last time.

"Well, this is it" said Jean.

"Indeed it is," said Sephiroth "just remember what I said. Goodbye." And with that he and Sora walked out into the long corridor and went to find Soras' ship.

It took the two only around half an hour to navigate their way through the corridors of the Coliseum to get to Soras' ship. Sephiroth looked up at the ship and looked around it. The ship had a strange design. It had two pairs of wings parallel to each other both pairs fairly long. He looked around the back to find a huge Engine with four small ones surrounding it and Sephiroth looked around the front to see a pair of guns in the front along with strange rocket looking cannons on the sides of the ship. The whole ship had a range of colours, mainly blue, red and white.

"I see you are interested in the ship" said Sora.

"I had never seen these kinds of ships before," Sephiroth said "what kind of ship is this?"

"It is called a Gummi ship," replied Sora "and this one is named by me. It is called Kairi"

"And who is Kairi?" Sephiroth asked and Soras' face went still and he hung his head.

"Kairi is one of two people I care for. The other is my best friend Riku. Kairi is waiting for me at Traverse Town at this moment and I'm trying to find Riku at this moment." was Soras' reply.

Sephiroth heard a hissing sound and saw a ramp coming out of the ship and touched the ground and two strange creatures came out of it. One being a short duck like creature wearing only a blue shirt and hat. The other looked like a dog that was semi human and wore regular clothing like a human too. When the two arrived Sora held his head up and his mood seemed to have lightened up.

"Ah I should introduce these two to you," said Sora "Sephiroth I'd like you to meet Donald and Goofy, the tall one being Goofy and the short one Donald".

"Sora, you do know that he's not coming with us" said Donald who had a strange way of talking.

"Aw come on Donald he's going to help us and we are going to help him ok?" said Sora.

"NO!" argued Donald.

'_I didn't know ducks could be so stubborn'_ Sephiroth thought to himself and walked towards Donald resisting the urge to draw Masamune and turn Donald into a main course of roasted duck freshly carved.

"Donald I believe your name is?" asked Sephiroth. Donald only nodded once to acknowledge it. "I am aware you do not trust a stranger, but wouldn't it be best that you take me aboard with you and I'll help you fight the Heartless until I find what I'm looking for?"

Donald pondered over this for a few minutes until he hung head in defeat when he looked toward Goofy for support but didn't get any.

"Alright you may come with us," said the short duck "but one ounce of trouble and you're out of here got it?"

"Agreed" said Sephiroth and the four walked up the ramp into the ship and Sora showed Sephiroth around. The ship's cockpit was soon occupied with four beings, one of which had gained trouble fitting in due to his tall height and his one wing. After Sephiroth had settled in Donald activated the engines to the ship and the ship levitated upward and when they were clear of obstacles they made their way into space. As the ship took of there was one person who was watching them from the shadows. Jean had followed Sephiroth and Sora there and as the ship took of Jean muttered her last goodbye to the legendary champion of the Coliseum and the one who stole her heart.

When the ship reached outer space Sephiroths' curiosity grew.

"Where is our next destination?" asked Sephiroth.

"We are going to Traverse Town first to stock up on supplies like potions and see if I can get some new accessories to help us fight the Heartless," Came Soras' reply "now I wanna ask you something. Who exactly are you looking for?" after hearing the question Sephiroths' thoughts immediately turned to _her_. Aerith.

"I am looking for a woman. One who has been in my mind for quite sometime and I want to find out why so I need to see her."

"Ok" said Sora "Well maybe she's in Traverse Town. A lot of people tend to go there due to the Heartless destroying their worlds."

'_I hope you are right Sora'_ Sephiroth thought as they continued to fly through space to the world of Travers Town. Sephiroth soon grew tired and decided to rest his eyes for while for Sora told him they would be there within an hour's time maximum.

_Sephiroth was alone in darkness. Sephiroth was running, blind to whatever was in his way. He continued to run until he found what he was looking for but couldn't see it yet. Sephiroth soon was knocked back and he fell onto his back fortunately not hurting his wing. Sephiroth got up and walked forward with his left hand in front of him and he felt something hard, almost like glass. Sephiroth was soon blinded for a few moments as a light flashed on suddenly and Sephiroth looked and saw that the 'wall' was that of glass indeed and Sephiroth could see inside and he saw her._

"_Aerith!" Sephiroth called out to her but she did not hear him. She was focused on the creature in front of her. Sephiroth saw it and recognised it immediately. "It's one of the creatures that destroyed my world! Could that be the Heartless?" Sephiroth said. He soon realised what was about to happen and he gripped Masamune and kept hitting the Glass wall that separated him from her but the window didn't break. "Damn!" said Sephiroth and he looked into the room and saw the creature leap at Aerith and Aerith fell and the creature continued to shred her flesh until it found her heart and began to devour it._

"Nooo!" yelled Sephiroth as he woke up from yet another nightmare about her. Sweat had beaded his head and Sephiroth was breathing heavy.

"You ok?" asked Sora "was that bout this girl your looking for? Must have been pretty bad" Sephiroth chuckled at that comment.

"You have no Idea".

"Well anyway we have made it to Traverse Town." said Sora and Sephiroth looked through the window of the Cockpit to see a planet covered in houses.

'_So this is Traverse Town'_ Sephiroth thought to himself and the other three prepared to land the ship outside the gates to the Town.

The four travellers walked up to the gates and they automatically opened and the four walked through. Sephiroth was amazed to see the amount of different types of people. The town reminded him of the dreaded city of Midgar back on his world. Sora decided they should go to the Item Store to stock up first and also talk to whom they called Leon.

Sora and his two friends introduced Sephiroth to Donald's three nephews. Huey, Dewey and Louie. Sephiroth soon noted that the only way to tell them apart is the coloured clothing they had. Huey had red, Dewey blue and Louie green. When Sora and his friend got the items they needed they lead Sephiroth to what was he recognised to be an accessory shop. Sephiroth took note of all the interesting items and Sephiroth was soon called by Sora to climb up a ladder that lead to the level above the store. Sephiroth got up and looked around to find three small Moogles. The little creatures that were once on his world. Sora walked over to one and handed it some strange looking items and the three Moogles crowded together. They melted the items together and forged from it a small, strange looking chain and handed it to Sora when it cooled down.

"Put it on," said one of the Moogles "It should work out good". Sephiroth soon got curious as to what the chain is meant to do and Sora attached the chain to his weapon, the Keyblade, and in an instant a flash of light occurred and what was a small, dull looking key turned into a long and beautifully crafted sword with decorations around it. The three Moogles all cheered together in celebration for creating a form of the Keyblade.

"I'll call it Ultima Weapon" said Sora as he held the weapon and turned to show it to Sephiroth. Sephiroth looked at it and was impressed with what the Moogles had created.

"Come on I'll introduce you to Leon, Kairi and the others" said Sora and he walked out the door of the Moogles level of the Store. The four were on their way to see Leon when Sora saw someone he recognised.

"Hey Cid!" yelled Sora and Sephiroth looked over to where Sora was looking and the blood in him froze and his heart had skipped at least a few beats _'I remember him!'_ thought Sephiroth _'he was the one with the spear that was with Strife'._ Donald and Goofy looked at Sephiroth and to Sora and Cid and then back to Sephiroth.

"Are you ok?" asked Goofy on a slightly deep voice.

"I recognise him," replied Sephiroth "and I don't think it is best that he sees me". But Sephiroths' request was denied as Sora led Cid to the three and when Cid saw Sephiroth his face went pale and the cigarette that in his mouth fell out.

'_Oh shit' _thought Sephiroth.

"HOLY F&!!!" yelled Cid out loud "WHY THE HELL DID YOU BRING HIM HERE!!!! HE'LL KILL US ALL!!!!"

"Please Cid" said Sephiroth "calm down. I can explain why I'm here. I'm here to help the boy"

"Like shit you are!!!," Cid continued "your probably using the boy to hunt us down one by one. What did you do to Cloud huh? Did ya kill him?"

"I don't kill anymore" Sephiroth said calmly "That was two years ago Cid. I have changed. You must believe me!. It was Jenova, she made me do such things but soon she lost her grip on me and now I have changed from the killer you once knew."

"Why the hell should I believe you?" said Cid who was a bit quieter "why should I believe that? You could be lying for all I know."

"Because I am telling the truth. Don't you remember back then before our world was destroyed? I had tried to save her and you know well who I mean." came Sephiroths' reply. Cid soon lost his words as he remembered that incident. When Cid came to he looked at Sephiroth.

"Your looking for her aren't you?" Cid asked.

"Yes, I am" said Sephiroth as he hung his head in shame. "She has answers to the questions in my head. I just need to see her, talk to her." Sephiroth walked up to Cid and Cid flinched at first but stood his ground and looked up into his green eyes "I need her to help me get rid of my sins. I need her forgiveness. I beg of you to help me." said Sephiroth as he got down to one knee as if honouring the pilot.

"Whoa!" said Cid "never thought the great Sephiroth would kneel before me let alone ask for help. Fine I'll leave you alone but I warn you. The others won't react like me. You will need help from Holy to get through them." Said Cid and he walked back over to where he normally goes.

"Ok Sephiroth you have a lot of explaining to do" said Sora and Sephiroth stood and turned to Sora.

"I suppose there is no hiding the truth about me any longer. I'll tell you right from the beginning." And Sephiroth soon told the three of the story of how he was an experiment from Hojo. The tragic events at Nibelheim also about meteor and how Holy countered it and also about the creatures that attacked.

"Those creatures would be the Heartless" said Sora "well, at least one of their forms. That form is known as Shadow."

"I had a feeling there was something about you. You didn't seem innocent at all when I first saw you" said Donald.

"Please do not think different of me now that I told you of myself. Please I need to see Aerith" said Sephiroth.

"Ok we'll take you to her but we can't help you if they fight you," Said Goofy "to interfere is to be meddling in other world affairs and we need to protect the world order."

"I understand" said Sephiroth and the four went to find the building that served as home for Leon and as they came close to it several Heartless appeared and the four travellers readied their weapons and fought the beings of darkness. Sephiroth noted the weapons that Donald and Goofy used. Goofy was skilled with a shield while Donald was casting magic from his staff. Sora was even stronger now that he had the Ultima Weapon Keyblade. When they defeated the Heartless that attacked them they withdrew their weapons. The four continued their journey to find Leon.

The four travellers arrived outside the building that was home to Leon.

'_I wonder if she is here. And who is this Leon?'_ Sephiroth thought to himself and Sora opened the door and entered and Sephiroth could hear voices greeting him. One being a male, while there were three feminine voices.

"Guys listen to me," Sephiroth heard Sora say "there is someone outside who travelled here with me and I want you to try and not attack him ok?"

"Sephiroth soon heard footsteps and saw Sora walk out the building with a look on his face that said 'good luck, your gonna need it'. The first person Sephiroth saw walk out was a man. He looked in his early twenties with brown medium length hair that went to the back of his neck. The most distinctive feature was a scar that went along his forehead and down to beside his left eye. He wore a white T-shirt with a short black denim jacket with a pair of black denim pants. The man looked at Sephiroth with curiosity. The next person Sephiroth saw was another person Sephiroth didn't want to see. It was the small ninja girl who used the Shuriken against him. As soon as she saw Sephiroth her look was almost the exact same as what Cid had. Pale skin with a mouth that was agape.

"OH MY GODS IT'S HIM!!!!" yelled the ninja

"Who is he Yuffie?" asked the man beside her with a look of concern of his face.

"It's the man we once told you about Leon!," came Yuffies' reply through trembling lips "It's Sephiroth!!!"

"That's him?" Leon said and he drew his sword and Sephiroth looked at it with interest. The blade was at a fair length but the most interesting part was the hilt looked like the handle of a gun.

"Who's out there?" asked a voice and Sephiroth looked to the door and saw a figure come out and his heart skipped at least three beats.

'_It's her'_ thought Sephiroth as he looked at her. The girl who he thought about for two whole years. Aerith. Aerith looked at Sephiroth and she stood frozen in fear.

'_He's here!'_ thought Aerith as she stared at him. Yuffie threw a shuriken at Sephiroth but he dodged it and Leon went in and swung his sword but Sephiroth leaped back. Sephiroth looked back behind him and saw an open area and he leapt into it and the other two followed.

"Please don't fight me." Said Sephiroth "I only want to talk to Aerith!" Sephiroth then saw another shuriken coming towards him and Sephiroth deflected it with Masamune. Sephiroth soon saw Leon coming towards him. Leon jumped swinging his sword up and Sephiroth jumped away to avoid the attack and Leon brought his sword down but it missed Sephiroth and Sephiroth leaped away.

"Why should we trust you!" yelled Yuffie "you nearly killed us! You nearly killed _her_!" Yuffie pointed up to where Aerith and Sora and his friends were.

"I know I did!" yelled Sephiroth, _'this girl knows where to hurt most'_ "But it was because of Jenova. She controlled me." Sephiroth soon prepared himself as he saw Leon running in for another attack and Sephiroth ducked then leaped away.

"Stop this now!" yelled a gruff voice and the three combatants looked up to where they saw Cid. "He means what he says! Stop fighting. He is here to help now let him talk to Aerith!"

"Why are you helping him?" asked Yuffie "he nearly destroyed the planet"

"Yes but he didn't," replied Cid "The Heartless did. Sephiroth has changed. I saw it with my own eyes." Yuffie grunted in protest

"Fine, but if there is any wrong move and you hurt Aerith you are dead meat!" threatened Yuffie and the three walked up to where the others were.

Sephiroth soon walked up to Aerith, who was frozen in fear.

"Please," said Sephiroth "do not be afraid. I am here to help but I need you help first. I need to talk to you." Sephiroth then offered her his hand.

"O-ok" stuttered Aerith and she took his hand _'that's strange'_ thought Aerith _'I feel something. There's something about him'_. The two walked down to where Sephiroth had fought Leon and Yuffie.

"Aerith," Sephiroth began "there is something I need to ask of you?"

What would Sephiroth ask? What would Aerith say? Who knows. Please review in order to find out next chapter. Tell ya what. IF I get 10 reviews from those who are into this story then they are rewarded with the next chapter. I hope you like the story so far.


	7. Who Is Ansem?

Authors' Note: Thank you to those who have sent reviews. You are great. Now we can get along and find out what Sephiroth is going to ask Aerith. Here is the next chapter. I warn you the chapters from here on may show slight angst.

Disclaimer: I do not own any Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy characters or locations. I only own two characters in this story however. Lee and Jean. Anyway here you go.

Chapter 7  
Who is Ansem? 

"Aerith," Sephiroth began "there is something I need to ask of you"

'_What could Sephiroth want to ask me? Does he know?'_ Aerith thought to herself as she nodded waiting for Sephiroths' question. For two whole years she thought he was dead and almost every day she thought of him, of how things could have been if he had not become evil. She can still remember that day when their planet was destroyed by the Heartless. Sephiroth had tried to save her then. Something inside him changed like he was a different person. Just like he was now in front of her about to ask something of her that she could not think of what Sephiroth could need from her. Aerith felt a slight fondness of Sephiroth for his brave act then. For that she felt grateful to him and now Sephiroth is the one who needs helping but what could she possibly do? She had not expected the great and proud General Sephiroth to come to her for help.

"I know I have killed many Innocents," said Sephiroth "but that was because Jenova controlled me. She had me wrapped around her little finger if she ever had one and I was her slave. But in the end I get the blame. You and your friends tried to stop me and you all hated me but it seems you still hate me now judging by the reaction of the little ninja up there. The reason I have come to you is because In order to forgive myself for what I have done I need your forgiveness and your friends too." Sephiroth then got down on one knee and held both of Aeriths' small hands in his larger and stronger hands and looked up at her beautiful green eyes.

"This is the second time I have kneeled today asking for mercy and forgiveness." He continued "I am willing to repent for my sins and join the boy against the Heartless but I first need your help for me to forgive myself for all I have done. I have burned and destroyed an innocent village, killed many men, women and children, threatened the world with Meteor and most of all I nearly killed you. For that I am sorry." Sephiroth then lowered his head and Aerith soon noticed small, sparkled drops coming from his face and hitting the ground.

'_He is crying'_ Aerith thought to himself _'he actually does feel guilty for what he's done'._ Aerith then knelt down to Sephiroth and with one hand one his chin lifted his head to face hers. They were so close Sephiroth could fell her breath on his face. Aerith leaned in, held his head with both of her hands and kissed his forehead.

"You do not need me to forgive you so you can forgive yourself," said Aerith "but I do forgive you anyway." Sephiroth just stayed where he was, his mind contemplating what she had just said. Aerith then rose up and let go of Sephiroths' head.

"Aerith!" yelled Sora "watch out behind you!" Aerith turned and saw a creature she recognised immediately. It was one the heartless, a shadow. Sephiroth looked up and stood frozen in recognition.

'_This was like that nightmare,'_ Sephiroth thought and watched as the shadow went forward towards Aerith. _"I won't let that happen this Time!"_ Sephiroth got up and drew Masamune and dashed past Aerith with incredible speed and quickly brought down Masamune on the shadow and the shadow then disappeared. Everyone but Sephiroth was too surprised with what had just happened to see the rest of the Heartless appearing and Sephiroth then grabbed Aerith around her waist with his left arm and the two then disappeared in a flash of light.

"Where'd they go?" asked Goofy. As the group above pondered over that question, some thoughts darker than others, a light was seen behind them and Sephiroth and Aerith appeared. Sephiroth still had his arm around Aeriths' waist while the two were staring into each other's eyes both mesmerised by thought and beauty. Before anyone noticed this Sephiroth looked away to the group and decided to surprise them by placing the point of his sword into the feathery hide of the short duck named Donald and Donald then flew up high holding onto where the Masamune had jabbed him and landed on his webbed feet. The group then turned to see Sephiroth and Aerith side by side.

"Don't do that again you big idiot!" yelled the little duck. Aerith giggled behind her hand and Sephiroth only gave a small smirk from satisfaction he had Aerith entertained.

"Well Sora," said Sephiroth "Shall we?" he then walked down to where the Heartless were trying to look for him.

"Yeah, we shall" came Soras' reply as he, Donald and Goofy ran to catch up to Sephiroth.

"We better get back into the house" said Leon.

"Yeah I think we better" agreed Yuffie and the two along with Aerith went inside to take cover from the Heartless as the battle took place outside.

When the three went inside they were greeted by a small voice.

"Hey guys!" said the small girl with red hair "where's Sora?" she then asked worriedly.

"He's outside dealing with the Heartless. They seem to keep coming stronger now." Said Leon

"And what's worse is they have Sephiroth out there?" mumbled Yuffie but she didn't quite expect anyone to hear that.

"You have to forgive him at some point" said Aerith "I know you're still angry with him but I learned to forgive him so why can't he be forgiven by others. He is on our side this time and we have to accept that."

"But he's Sephiroth! You know, the guy who nearly blew up the planet with a f&ing meteor and became a god!" replied an angry Yuffie.

"Your becoming very much like Cloud and Cid mixed together sometimes" was all Aeriths' reply which struck a thought "where is cid?" she suddenly asked.

Sephiroth was beginning to get used to fighting alongside Sora and his friends. He could at last use his sword to help people and not hurt them. As he fought the scene with Aerith forgiving him for his sins replayed in his mind.

'_Why am I still thinking about her!" _Sephiroth thought in frustration._ "I have her forgiveness so my conscience should be cleared but yet I still have thoughts of her. Could this be an infatuation? NO! I must not think like that. But would it ever work between us?"_

Sephiroth then heard a battle cry of a man and looked around to see a man with blonde hair with greying bits armed with a spear fighting the Heartless. _'Hmmm that's cid for ya'_ Sephiroth thought to himself and swiped with the Masamune to dispatch another heartless. When the battle was over all the fighters except for Sephiroth and Sora were slightly out of breath.

"Ahh how I miss the good old days of kicking monster ass" said Cid "well I better get back to my shop, see ya later" with that the once famed pilot walked off to wherever his store was and the four remaining warriors placed their weapons away and walked back up to the house where Aerith and her friends awaited.

Sora was the first to walk in, followed by Goofy and Donald. Sephiroth was hesitant to walk in now that he had discovered that he had a small infatuation with Aerith. He had never been like this before and it worried him.

'_What should I do?'_ thought Sephiroth _'should I just go in there an-'_

"Aren't you coming in?" came Soras' voice. Sephiroth then realised he was still outside and lowered his head to get through the door. Sephiroth looked around and noticed someone he had not seen. A small girl about Soras' age with red hair and blue eyes. She was dressed with a white shirt with pink shorts with two pink flaps of clothing on the front and back of them. Sephiroth also noticed that like Sora, this girl also had big feet judging by the size of her shoes.

"Sephiroth this is Kairi, Kairi this is Sephiroth" said Sora as he introduced the two. Kairi then held out her hand, slightly cautious from what she heard of this man and he just simply took it gently and shook it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you" said Kairi with a slight hint of fear in her throat.

"Please" said Sephiroth "do not be afraid of me because of what you have been told of me. I was different then."

Leon was on the far side when the introduction was done. Sora walked over to him and began to explain what he had been through. Sephiroth took note of this and was interested by what he heard. He heard of how Sora went to different worlds, even inside a huge whale, he also mentioned of people named Riku and Ansem. Sephiroth remembered the name Riku but the other name was something new to him.

"Who is Ansem?" Sephiroth asked when Sora had finished his story. As soon as Sephiroth asked this, the whole group had their head hung and no one had answered until Leon lifted his head. Sephiroth could see anger in his eyes as clear as day.

"He was the one who helped the spreading of the Heartless," explained Leon "that son of a bitch is the damn reason why we are here. He is responsible for all the worlds taken by darkness. You may not believe this but we shared a world. I'm not sure how it worked exactly but we had two parts of the world. Two places that shared the same heart. When the Heartless invaded there was a connection made between both parts. But only for a moment though before we were sucked up by that black sphere."

"That'll be enough Leon." said Aerith and Leon soon became quiet. His talking of the world they lived in made her homesick. She missed the planet. She missed the remainder of her friends, especially Cloud. But she also had another thought.

'_When we go back, what would Sephiroth be like? Would we have to kill him?'_ Aerith mentally shook the thoughts away and began to focus on what to do about the current situation.

"I guess the best thing is to try and visit other worlds and see if they have been affected as badly by the Heartless." Suggested Sora. Kairi then giggled slightly.

"Gee that's the best Idea I have heard from you yet." She stated. Sora then went slightly red as the rest of the group except for Sephiroth just simply stared at him.

"I think it is what's best for the moment," said Sephiroth and the others simply nodded in agreement.

"We should rest here for tonight then we should go tomorrow" said Sora. The others then soon prepared the small house for four extra people for the night.

Everyone agreed on the sleeping arrangements. Aerith and Yuffie would take the double bed (don't think dirty now). Kairi was to take the couch on the opposite side to the bed while Sora was on the floor beside the couch. Leon then decided to sleep on the floor by the bed. Sephiroth said he would sleep near the door but decided to sleep sitting up against the wall on the left side of the door since it swings to the right when opened. Donald and Goofy decided to just sleep in the Gummi ship due to lack of room in the house. As everyone got comfortable in their spots Sephiroth was watching Aerith unable to keep his eyes away from her sleeping form. She looked so peaceful in her sleep. Like an angel who's green eyes Sephiroth could not see. Sephiroth also noticed how her lips looked so soft and her skin was so tempting to touch. Sephiroth was able to restrain himself though from the training he used to have when he was a SOLDIER. Sephiroth soon felt the weight of his fatigue catch up with him and he welcomed the calm sleep that followed, hoping that no more dreams would happen.

_Sephiroth was alone in the darkness. He was completely still as if frozen in fear. He could not feel the smooth yet strong handle of his sword the Masamune. Sephiroth soon felt that he was able to move and walked forward blind to what was around him. Sephiroth then soon noticed a light ahead and Sephiroth then ran to it. It slowly became bigger and bigger and he then stopped when he could see where he was now. He stood still as memories of this place flashed in his mind. This was the laboratory room that he was kept in for his tests. Sephiroth then remembered him. The man who gave him the life he hated the most. The man who claimed to be his father. The man that helped in turning him into a monster_. _Hojo. _

'_damn you Hojo' Sephiroth thought to himself then he turned to try and go back the way he came only to find it was the back wall of his former home. He then turned back and found that it had changed. There was a window in front of him that was pitch black. Sephiroths' curiosity grew then the window seemed to light up instantly and all Sephiroth saw was Aerith. 'Aerith!' Sephiroth thought to himself as he walked up to the window to see if it is truly her. What Sephiroth saw next had hurt him greatly. Aerith turned around and a man had walked up to her. It was Cloud Strife. 'what's strife doing here?' Sephiroth thought and he tried to look away but couldn't as he saw the two embrace. Cloud then leaned in and kissed her and she returned the kiss. This had somehow enraged Sephiroth and with his fists curled in he started to hit against the glass trying to break in but to no avail._

_Sephiroth was continuing to try and break the glass when he saw the two and the two had hugged once again only this time Sephiroth noticed that Cloud strife was looking directly at him over Aeriths' shoulder. Sephiroth soon stopped his assault and was disturbed by this. Cloud then started to look different. His eyes turned from his bright mako blue to a violent red and his skin started to grow dark and he then revealed a big black bat wing that protruded from his left shoulder. Cloud then started to laugh and laugh non-stop. Aerith was completely frightened by this and got herself out of his grip and ran to the window where Sephiroth was peering through. She started to bang he tiny fists against the window calling out to Sephiroth and Sephiroth tried to answer the call but couldn't break the window. Aerith turned to look at Cloud and found that he soon became even more different and then started to transform. What were long blonde spikes had turned into long strands of silver hair, Red eyes became darker and more intense. There was a completely different person standing where the monstrous form of Cloud had once been and Aerith turned to face Sephiroth. She was trying to tell him something but couldn't. Sephiroth could not understand what she was saying and then Aerith soon had a look of pure agony as blood spilled put from where a hole in her chest is. The man had stabbed her. Sephiroth then became extremely enraged and then he heard a voice. _

"_how does it feel?" Sephiroth turned to see Cloud Strife in front of him armed with the Buster Sword. Sephiroth reached for Masamune but remembered that he did not have it. "tell me, how does it feel to lose someone close to you Sephiroth" demanded Cloud as he slowly took his steps towards Sephiroth. Sephiroth was then backed against the blood stained window. With her blood. "Stop this Strife!" Sephiroth commanded._

"_so the great general is afraid if you take his metal toothpick away from him. He is weak. You do not deserve her at all. If I can't have her then no one will!" snarled Cloud as he leaped towards Sephiroth but Sephiroth then moved out of the way but he was too slow as the Buster Sword dug it's way into Sephiroths' left shoulder. Sephiroth groaned in both frustration and pain. How did Strife get so fast? Sephiroth was then snapped to attention as he took another blow only to his right leg and he was forced to kneel down. Sephiroth looked up at Cloud with disgust and Cloud then raised the Buster Sword and lowered it onto Sephiroths head, splitting it in half like an axe to a watermelon._

Sephiroth suddenly woke up with sweat beading his forehead. He was panting heavily as if he had lost air and suddenly had it back. He then realised it that he was having another nightmare.

'_What is with these nightmares?'_ Sephiroth asked himself mentally. _'They always seemed to revolve around Aerith, strife and darkness. Could these be premonitions?'_ Sephiroth was soon out of his thoughts to see everyone in the room, including Aerith, staring at him as if he had grown a second head. They were very surprised to see Sephiroth like this. The great former general of SOLDIER was suffering from mere dreams.

"Are you ok?" asked Aerith who walked over to him and kneeled down to his level and looked into his eyes. Sephiroth could see her concern and also fear. What could she be afraid of? He also saw that there was something else there but he couldn't see what it was. He was so mesmerised by her beautiful green eyes. Slightly darker than his but just as noticeable.

"I'm fine" was Sephiroths' reply.

"I'll need to talk to you another time but now you must go with Sora" said Aerith as she got up and Sephiroth rose to his feet, easily towering over her.

"Where are we going to now?" Sephiroth asked Sora. Sore just simply looked up at the older man.

"I have decided to go to Agrabah first," said Sora "then to Neverland and then to Hollow bastion. I need to find Riku there." Sephiroth simply nodded and grabbed Masamune from its spot against the wall beside where he slept and attached it to his belt.

"We should get going now then," said Sephiroth "and then we'll try to look for your friend." Sora then looked up at him in surprise to what he said.

"I thought you weren't coming," said Sora "after all you did find what you were looking for. Now you don't have to come with us".

"That is true," countered Sephiroth "but however, you need all the help you can get so therefore I am coming with you". Sora nodded to this and then went over to Kairi.

"I'll find Riku. I promise." said Sora.

"Before you go," said Kairi "take this. Be sure to give it back to me ok?" Sephiroth saw Kairi hand Sora a small star with a chain attached to it.

"I will. I promise". Said Sora as he held the little charm and place it in his pocket. "We should go now" Said Sora as he walked out the door.

Just before Sephiroth walked through the door he heard someone calling behind him. He turned to see Kairi in front of him looking up at him.

"What is it?" Sephiroth asked and Kairi was staring into his eyes, amazed at the way they were but soon snapped out of it.

"I want you to do something for me," Kairi said and tugged on Sephiroths left hand in order to make him keel down so they could talk quietly without the others hearing. "I want you to look after Sora, Please keep him safe for me" Sephiroth simply looked at her and noticed something in her eyes.

"You have feelings for him. Don't you?" Sephiroth asked. Kairi was taken aback by this but nodded her head.

"I love him," said Kairi "I always have and always will. I want him to love me too but I'm not sure of the way he feels." Sephiroth nodded to this and smirked a bit.

"Actually Kairi, he does have feelings for you. I think he feels the same way too but only he can tell you the truth. Just wait for him. He'll tell you his feelings. Just give it time." Sephiroth said and Kairi was blinking back the tears that threaten to overflow and she held him in a strong embrace. Sephiroth just simply place an arm over her to comfort her as she quietly sobbed on his shoulder. When she was done she looked up at his emerald like eyes.

"I don't know exactly what you did to make people hate you so much in the past," said Kairi "but I think you have made up for your mistakes. I forgive you for what you've done. You are not the bad person you used to be." It was Sephiroths' turn to be surprised as he saw the wisdom this girl had in her words. There was more to this girl than meets the eye.

"Thank you" Sephiroth said as he got up onto his feet and he looked at the others who were watching since they noticed Kairi crying on him.

"I hope you can trust me with the boy" said Sephiroth and the others nodded. Sephiroth then turned to leave after saying his goodbye.

Sephiroth went through Traverse Town and caught up with Sora. Donald and Goofy who seemed to tolerate Sephiroth came and greeted him and soon the four went inside the ship and the ship soon slowly rose up off the ground and then went high into the sky and off into outer space. While the ship took of a pair of dark green eyes was watching it as it took of into the sky above.

The room was dark and only dimly lit by the small cauldron with the images of the four travellers inside the ship.

"So, the one winged angel decided to accompany them, how interesting." said a male voice. This man felt a presence near but did not move. "Who are you? Show yourself!" the man commanded. A woman appeared from the shadows. Her clothing black as she wore a simple black tunic along with a long pair of pants all wrapped in a dark cloak. Her face was hidden from his view bur he saw strands of raven coloured hair.

"What do you want?" asked the man. The woman simply stood still and her mouth was revealed as a simple smirk appeared on her face but did not say a thing.

'_I want what you want'_ said a voice inside the mans head _'I too wish to seek the supreme darkness. I also want the one winged angel. He is of some use to me. Why not allow me to help you get what you want and I'll get what I want. Do we have a deal?'_ The man was surprised to hear the voice and soon realised that it was the woman speaking to him.

"Yes we have a deal," he said "but may I ask your name if we are to work together?"

'_Yes you may know my name, or so I was called in the past. I was once known as the calamity of the skies on my world. The greatest threat to the race once known as the Cetra. But I was last known as Jenova. And you do not need to tell me your name for I already know it seeker of darkness, or shall I call you Ansem?'_

Hmmmmmmm the plot thickens. How was that? Please review to let me know what you think of the way this story is going. I hope you enjoy it.


	8. Surprise within the Sands

Authors Note: I hope that people are enjoying my story. What an interesting duo of evil huh? Well now here is the next chapter. Enjoy!. BTW thank you to those who reviewed. If you would like, I could call you friends.

Disclaimer: we all know the drill; I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy or Disney characters and Locations (except Jean and Lee).

Chapter 8

Surprise within the sands 

"Tell me," said Sephiroth "where exactly are we going?" Sephiroth was curious about the other worlds now. He wanted to know all he can about them.

"We are going to the world of Agrabah," replied Sora. Sora then turned his head towards Sephiroth and looked at him "we are looking at other worlds to see how bad they have been infected by the Heartless. Then we go to Hollow Bastion to deal with Ansem and seal the final keyhole". Sephiroth was familiar with the concept of Sora sealing giant keyholes with his Keyblade, but he was still slightly puzzled at how the Heartless could destroy a world by killing the heart of it.

"We're here!" Donald yelled to the others and Sephiroth and Sora looked out the cockpit window to see a strange looking world. Sephiroth never expected to see a world that was all basically sand and rock. As they got closer he noticed that there was a city surrounded by a huge wall that towered above all the buildings except for the huge towering building that Sephiroth decided must be either a palace or a huge temple.

"I hope that Aladdin is still around," said Sora "that way we can find him and he could tell us what is happening here." Sephiroth became curious about this Aladdin. Who is he? How would Sora know him? Sephiroth decided to keep his questions to himself as the ship started to land outside the huge city. As the travellers got out of the ship Sephiroth noticed the gates to the city were left wide open with no one around.

"Let's go find Aladdin!" Yelled out Donald. The travellers walked past the gates and into the city. As they walked a fair distance from the gate, the area around them was suddenly filled with Heartless. The travellers drew their weapons and fought them off. Sephiroth took not of the Heartless and noticed that they looked different to the ones they had fought on Traverse Town. Most of the Heartless looked like deadly bandits with turbans around their heads covering their entire face save for two piercing yellow eyes that searched for fresh hearts to devour. The remainder of the Heartless however was a lot larger and fatter; this Heartless stood taller than Sephiroth by a considerable distance and were quite quick for their size. But there was one thing that most of these Heartless that he encountered; they possessed a strange marking, it was like a black heart shape with outlines of red that made the border of the shape as well as a strange form of a cross through it.

As Sephiroth approached the fat one he noticed that it was leaning backwards breathing in.

'_What is this one up to?' _Sephiroth thought to himself as he watched and prepared himself for what could happen. The Heartless then leaned forward and unleashed a huge wall of fire waiting to burn the one winged warrior but Sephiroth easily leapt high over the Heartless and landed behind it and waited for the fire to stop. Just as Sephiroth expected the Heartless stopped and turned around to find Sephiroth but only saw a small flash of light followed only by a single black feather floating towards the ground.

'_Now to finish it off'_ Sephiroth thought to himself as he appeared from behind the Heartless and with a single sword stroke of Masamune the Heartless was cleaved into two before it faded into nothing.

"Not bad Sephiroth," said Sora "I think we should find Aladdin now." The travellers soon reached an old building that had two ways of getting in. one way was through the window a fair way up while Sora, Donald and Goofy chose the second way; up a long pole that goes from the ground up into the building. After the three had finished climbing only Sephiroth was left on the ground but that was soon changed as he leapt high enough to land inside the room where the others were. When Sephiroth landed on his feet he looked up and noticed that Sora was talking to one of the most bizarre things he has ever seen, a moving rug that cannot talk but make gestures like a human using two of the tassels on two corners like hands.

"Carpet here wants us to ride on him to take us to Aladdin," Sora said to Sephiroth "I think Aladdin might be in trouble".

"Then let us find him" was Sephiroths' reply and they went on the carpet and held on tightly as strong as they can as it sped off out of the huge gaping window of the building and past the gates out into the burning, endless desert.

'_I wonder if the Heartless have something to do with this Aladdin's trouble?'_ Sephiroth thought to himself but movement up ahead of him caught his eye as he saw something huge rising from the sands at extreme speed. The thing tried to reach out and grab the carpet with it's cargo on it with long, metal hands but barely missed as the carpet evaded them and went around the thing once then tried to go over it and the carpet was barely scratched on its rear end by two huge menacing swords that looked like a half moon each. The travellers were flying away from the creature until they noticed huge towering pillars rising from the sands below. The travellers were soon knocked off their rug for a steed as they collided with a somewhat invisible barrier and each of them and softly on the sands. Sephiroth got up first and looked over to where he could see a huge mass lumbering towards him. Sephiroth looked at it up and down until he noticed a strange marking, one that he recognised easily as he saw it not long ago.

'_That's the mark of the Heartless,'_ Sephiroth thought to himself _'this thing will be interesting to take down'_ Sephiroth slightly smirked at that thought. It has been a while since he had a decent challenge since the Coliseum. Sephiroth soon drew most of his attention to Sora and his friends and he saw that they got up and drew their weapons.

"Hey!" yelled a voice "what kept you so long?" Sephiroth turned around to see a boy with black hair and with rags for clothing. He was armed with a curved sword that he held in his right hand and his face showed that he has been fighting the huge creature that is coming towards them.

"Aladdin!" yelled Sora "glad to see that you're still alive, what is this thing here?"

"That is a Heartless," Said Aladdin "that thing is incredibly strong and fast. I think it's only been toying with me when I fought it. We need to stop it before it reaches the city!"

"That we can do," said Sephiroth "even though it is strong we still have numbers against him. We will need to work together to defeat this thing."

"And you are?" asked Aladdin

"His name is Sephiroth," said Sora "he is here to help us. Now let's go!" and the warriors rushed forward to attack the giant Heartless.

Donald was the first to attack as he pointed his staff at it

"Firaga!" commended Donald but nothing happened "Blizzaga!" he yelled but to no avail. Sephiroth looked at the Heartless and took note that it had six arms with two holding a sword each while two were holding a pink orb in each hand.

'_I wonder'_ thought Sephiroth as he drew Masamune and went into attack. The Heartless saw Sephiroth moving and swung it's two menacing swords at him but Sephiroth managed two parry them aside and struck on of the orbs and it shattered easily. Sora saw this and went in to strike the other orb and managed to hit it and the other orb broke apart as well.

"If this does not work one more time, I'm gonna break this damn wand!" yelled out Donald and he pointed his staff at the Heartless one more time "Thundaga!" he yelled and then suddenly the sky above went black and then before anyone could react a group of lightning bolts came from the skies and crashed down onto the Heartless, sending it back a few steps.

"Alright!" yelled Sora as the Heartless lost its balance and fell over onto it's back. Aladdin then went in to try and strike the final blow but the Heartless saw it coming and before Aladdin could hit it its snake like head sprung out and collided his Aladdin's head causing him to soar a fair distance away before landing on the sand and falling into unconsciousness.

"Aladdin!" cried out Donald but Sephiroth was barely fazed by the sudden boys defeat. The remaining warriors looked as they saw the Heartless get up and cast a barrier around itself. Sephiroth took note of the way the Heartless waved its arms and then saw what was about to happen.

"Be careful," said Sephiroth "it is about to cast an attack" and just as Sephiroth expected the Heartless made a strange movement and the group noticed several things moving along the ground and had their weapons ready to defend themselves. Sora turned to look behind and he saw that a huge blue and violet sphere had rose from the sands and is rushing towards him. Sora was flung back as the orb exploded from Sora raising his Keyblade in time to block it. Sephiroth saw two spheres heading towards him and he leapt away from them but Donald and Goofy were not so lucky as they both got hit from spheres approaching them from behind and they both met the same fate as Aladdin, falling into the world of unconsciousness.

When Sephiroth looked around to find Sora he saw that Sora was raising his Keyblade above himself. There were cuts and bruises all around the boy that Sephiroth can see.

"Curaga!" the boy yelled as a green and white light surrounded him and when the light faded the boys' injuries had vanished.

"I guess it's just us now huh?" said Sora to Sephiroth

"I guess it is" replied Sephiroth as his eyes locked on to the huge Heartless hovering above the ground with the barrier still around him. "I'll deal with the barrier," said Sephiroth "and you knock him down with a magic attack, got it?"

"got it!" said Sora and the two strode towards the Heartless and then the two surrounded it.

"Sin Harvest Angel!" commanded Sephiroth as he began to cast his deadly spell. When the spell was completed the result was as Sephiroth expected to be; only the barrier was weakened considerably but it was still intact.

"Firaga!" yelled Sora as he launched a fireball at the Heartless and the barrier shattered like glass then faded away. The Heartless was once again on it's back and Sephiroth went in to strike it and the head rushed out with a long neck to attack but Sephiroth disappeared in a flash of light leaving a few feathers behind and then appearing beside the head and Sephiroth swung Masamune at it and a huge gash was formed on the face of the Heartless. The blow had caused the Heartless to be blind in the right eye.

Sephiroth and Sora leaped back away from the Heartless as it got up and roared with agony as it felt the injury that Sephiroth gave it.

"Sora," said Sephiroth "it's going to focus mainly on me now so I want you to run over to the others and heal them. I have an Idea of what it's going to do". Sora knew better than to argue with Sephiroth since Sora knew that he was a successful General during the war on his world.

"ok" said Sora and nodded in agreement then turned to find the others. Sephiroth kept his gaze fixed upon the Heartless as it did the same thing for him. It did not see Sora run off since he was blind and fortunately Sora ran around its right side. The Heartless roared as it jumped towards Sephiroth swinging its two huge swords at him but Sephiroth swerved easily to avoid them and then struck one of it's arms and hit one that held nothing in it and the Heartless once again experienced pain. Sephiroth then saw that the Heartless once again had two pink orbs in its hands and Sephiroth then struck one and it shattered into nothing then he leapt away from the Heartless. Sephiroth then saw the Heartless then do the most unexpected thing. It suddenly rose up and started to spin around continuously. The way it uses its swords it looked like a circular shuriken and then the Heartless flew towards Sephiroth but Sephiroth disappeared in a flash and appeared after it ad come past and then again the Heartless came back to try again but it still missed.

"alright, it's time to end this" Sephiroth muttered to himself as he gripped Masamune and ran towards the Heartless as it flew towards him then the two clashed and passed each other and they both then landed on their feet and stayed like that for a few moments. Sephiroth turned and saw that the other orb that it had was shattered and then Sephiroth saw two balls of fire appear from over to his right and hit the back of the Heartless making it fall over. Sephiroth looked over to see Sora and Donald relieving their weapons and he realised that they both casted Firaga at the same time.

"finish it off Sephiroth!" yelled Sora and Sephiroth then looked towards the fallen mass of the Heartless and smirked only slightly and then disappeared and reappeared in front of the Heartless. The Heartless saw Sephiroth and went in with it's head to kill him but Sephiroth sidestepped and it missed then Sephiroth gripped Masamune and raised it above him and brought it down upon the heartless cleaving it in two easily. The Heartless then vanished leaving behind only a huge single blue heart that floated up high before fading in nothing.

Sephiroth turned and looked at the other as they walked towards him.

"where is the carpet?" asked Sephiroth and almost like on que they were soon greeted by a flying purple and gold rug.

"well now we know how strong the Heartless are becoming," said Sora "we'll now need to go to Neverland and see what it's like over there."

"indeed" said Sephiroth as he sheathed Masamune and the others put away their weapons as well and they then got onto the carpet and flew back to the city and to the Gummi ship. When they arrived at the Gummi ship the travellers got off the carpet.

"well," said Sora "we have to go to Neverland to see what the situation is there."

"please find Jasmine" said Aladdin "you have to find her".

"We will" said Sora and the group then turned and boarded upon the Gummi ship and they were in their seats. Aladdin simply stared at the ship as it slowly rose and then flew towards the sky above, with his thought stuck of his Jasmine.

In the cockpit Donald and Sora were arguing whether to go into Neverland or cut straight into Hollow Bastion. Sephiroth did not care much for where they would go for he had someone on his mind. Someone who was a pure angel in his eyes. An angel with long brown hair tied by a pink ribbon also with eyes that were piercing with their pure green colour. Sephiroth soon replayed the moments he had with her in Traverse Town, the moment the he held her close to him when the others could not see them, the way she stared into his eyes and also the way he lips were so tempting to touch. Sephiroth eventually dozed off to sleep, despite the noise between Sora and Donald, thinking of his beautiful green-eyed angel.

I know this is a bit of a poor ending but I have a big piece of writers block at the moment so please do not mind me being so long. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review and let me know if I should continue or not.


	9. A challenge

Authors Note: I thank all those who have reviewed. I hope that my story has been good so far. Well now that the group has beaten Kurt Zisa things will start to get even more interesting. Anyways here is the next chapter.

**Disclaimer: We all know I do not own anything involving Kingdom Hearts or final fantasy except for this fanfic and I make no profit from it.**

Chapter 9 

**A challenge**

_Sephiroth found himself in darkness; he had now grown tired of it. He hated the darkness but he knew it was a part of him. He walked alone in the shrouding veil of shadows with Masamune beside him._

'_Why does this always happen? When shall it end? Is this torture punishment for my sins?' Sephiroth kept questioning himself over these thoughts and more, however, only one thought stood out further than any other. Aerith, just thinking of her made Sephiroth feel pain for he knew that she would never want him, Strife is the one for her. He deserves her more than anyone, especially Sephiroth. Sephiroth stood still after a while and felt a presence behind him and he knew whom it was. In one fluid motion Sephiroth drew Masamune and slashed behind to hear a loud clang as it collided with another sword, the buster sword._

"_So," said a voice "You want my Aerith huh? You want to ravish her until dawn, well your not going to be able to! I'll kill you!"_

"_Strife! That is enough!" commanded Sephiroth and swung Masamune away from the Buster sword and leapt back. Cloud leaped forward and even though the two could not see each other they could tell just where the other was. Sephiroth raised and then lowered his sword to try and catch Cloud off guard, but Cloud was abnormally fast for a human and leaped to his right and dodged his blade and countered. Sephiroth managed to leap back once again only further this time and landed but he nearly fell over when he discovered there was a ledge just behind him when he landed. He then noticed that the darkness around him started to fade into light and he saw Cloud standing before him, Clouds blood red cloak flapped around as if it was windy but the was no wind._

'_How pathetic,' said Cloud 'you can't even defend yourself let alone defend anyone, Aerith will never want you. No one would want a freak to love them.' At hearing these words Sephiroth felt both pain and anger building up within him and then Cloud slashed at Sephiroth and he managed to block it but Cloud's attack was too strong and Sephiroth stumbled backwards over the ledge and was falling into darkness._

Sephiroth woke up once again with a slight coating of sweat on his face.

'_Why do I keep dreaming of such things?'_ He thought to himself.

"Your finally awake huh?" asked a familiar voice and Sephiroth turned his head to the left to see Sora beside him looking at him.

"Yes, I am" replied Sephiroth.

"Well, we have reached Neverland and are going to have to sneak onto the pirate ship again. We can then meet up with Peter and we can get a report from him."

"Good," said Sephiroth "let us hurry then." Sephiroth looked through the window of the cockpit as the ship travelled into the world that seems so different to him. It took a little while to find the pirate ship and Sephiroth was intrigued by it. Never had he ever seen such an overgrown boat fly without wings or engines before. "How can that thing fly like that?" asked Sephiroth

"Come to think about it, I never thought of that" replied Goofy as the ship just barely hovered beside the pirate ship. Donald managed to be able to programme the autopilot of their ship to follow the pirate ship until the group returned. The group got on the ship only to be greeted by Heartless. The group drew their weapons and once again another battle began. Sephiroth took note of these Heartless and noticed that some of them wielded swords that were quite heavy for them so he took this to his advantage as one approached him. It looked at Sephiroth and swung it's sword at him but Sephiroth effortlessly swung the sword away with the Masamune and the Heartless could not control the weight of he sword and he fell backward and remained stunned until Sephiroth finished it with a single sweep to decapitate it.

The battle ended quickly and the group then moved on. Sephiroth noticed the sudden increase of strength and skill within Sora.

'_Sora seems to know his way around quite well'_ thought Sephiroth as they progressed through the cabins of the ships until they reached a certain cabin that had someone within. Sephiroth looked at this person and realised it was only a boy who wore green all over. This boy also had red hair that had a cap on it with a red feather. Sephiroth looked along the boy's belt to see his only weapon was that of a dagger _'this boy must use speed to his advantage in battle'_ Sephiroth thought.

"Take your time coming here why don't you," said the boy "what kept you?"

"Well we had to fight the Heartless again and search the whole ship to find you" Sora replied. Sephiroth looked beyond the boy to see a little light in the form of a small woman with wings. The boy then noticed Sephiroth and pointed to him.

"Who's he?" he asked.

"Oops, I haven't introduced you to him. This is Sephiroth, he's the greatest swordsman around, he's here to help us against the Heartless" said Sora.

"Well pleased to meet you, I'm Peter Pan" with that he stuck out his hand to Sephiroth and He went to return the greeting but Peter suddenly pulled his hand back. "Anyway me and Tink here went about and saw something I think you might want to see at the Clock Tower."

"Sephiroth," said Sora "can you fly?"

"Would this answer your question?" replied Sephiroth as he twitched his wing slightly and he started to levitate just above the floor.

"Well, I guess it does" said Sora as he was scratching the back of his head like what he would normally do.

"Anyway we gotta get moving so lets go" said Peter and the group navigated their way back up to the Gummi ship.

Donald had been able to programme the Gummi ship to follow Peter and the little light beside him to where a huge city lay before them in the darkness of the night lit by only the pale moon. Sephiroth looked ahead to see a huge tower standing above everything else in the city. Sephiroth saw that there were clocks on each side of the tower and was fascinated by how huge this clock tower was.

"Well we should get out there and see what this problem is" said Sora as he got up and walked towards the top door hatch on the ship.

"Shall we" said Sephiroth to Donald and Goofy and followed Sora. Goofy and Donald looked at each other and then back to where they last saw Sephiroth.

"I've got a bad feeling about this" said Goofy.

"Yeah me too" Donald replied and made the ship float still and stay there and then the two followed Sora and Sephiroth to fly over to the clock tower.

Sora was enjoying the familiar views around him while trying to find what this 'problem' was when something moved to his side. Sora looked to his right to see nothing but a cloak with no face flying beside him then it dashed ahead in a speed that Sora had never seen before.

'_That must be the problem'_ thought Sora as he summoned Ultima Weapon Keyblade and flew forward to try and meet the cloak in combat. Sephiroth saw this and drew Masamune and teleported to Soras' side.

"I think we found the problem" said Sora.

"Indeed. It is a form of Heartless. It has the symbol of them on it's back. I think we should come from both sides."

"Let's go!" with that the two warriors each went to a side of the Heartless and then they both flew towards the Heartless and it simply flew upwards to avoid the two attackers. However it did not see the fireball that managed to hit it from behind and make it fall lower slightly. Sephiroth looked to where the fireball had come from only to see Donald, Goofy and Peter.

"Let's get him!" Donald yelled as he lead the other two beside him to fight the flying Heartless.

The Heartless noticed that it was being surrounded by the five warriors and charged straight for the boy with the Keyblade. The boy held his weapon to prepare to defend himself and the Heartless then noticed the warrior by him with the one wing and then flew up. Sora then noticed a strange little orb underneath the Heartless with a blue heart in it.

'_I wonder?'_ thought Sora and he gave chase to the Heartless. Sora came close to the Heartless when it suddenly stopped and turned to fight him. Sora then put his theory to the test. "Blizzaga!" he yelled and held his weapon before him and several bits of ice in the form of cones came out of the tip of the Keyblade and scattered far. The Heartless noticed this happening and swerved to avoid the spikes of ice but only had its weak point in the form of a heart be hit by one spike. If it were able to it would have screamed in agony as it twisted itself in pain from the ice freezing the heart. The Heartless then looked to Sora in pure hatred and fury as it thought of a good way to deal with him.

"Sora!" Sephiroth called as he flew to where Sora was while watching what was happening to the Heartless "what was the point in doing that?"

"It's weakness is the heart below it's cloak form" Sora explained as Sephiroth looked and saw the blue heart change to red "what we need now is a fire spell. We have to match the colour with a spell".

"I understand" Sephiroth said then he saw that the Heartless was rushing towards them then he simply pushed Sora behind him and flew towards the Heartless. Sephiroths' left hand gripped Masamune as he flew to the Heartless waiting for the right moment. _'Wait for it'_ Sephiroth thought to himself again and again as he came closer to the flying Heartless. The Heartless continued to fly towards Sephiroth in rage of being hurt then Sephiroth raised his right hand then a wall of fire appeared around him and the Heartless went too fast to stop and went straight through the fire while it's red heart was being scorched by the flames of Sephiroths' attack. Sephiroth also was too fast to stopped and soon found that he too can be affected by his own attack as he passed through the firewall and his face and exposed skin became burned and he gritted his teeth from the pain of his own attack.

"Sephiroth!" Sora yelled as he flew passed the Heartless as it twisted and turned in blind rage and pain and reached to where Sephiroth was. "Hold still" Sora commanded and he rose his keyblade high "Heal!" he yelled and Sephiroth soon felt the familiar peace and relief of a Curaga spell being cast on him. He could feel his skin and wounds being tended to and restored, it felt weird but it also felt good. There was no pain anymore on Sephiroths' body as it was healed. "Thank you" Sephiroth simply said and looked to the heartless only to see that heart below it turn yellow.

'_Yellow!'_ Sephiroth thought _'yellow is mainly connected to-'_

"Thundaga!" yelled Sora as he pointed the Keyblade towards the Heartless and a small cloud appeared above the Heartless and bolts of lightning appeared around the Heartless from the cloud striking it and hitting the yellow heart below it. The Heartless writhed in agony once more as he was struck again and again by the small thundercloud. The Heartless then raised faced the clock tower and pointed to it. Sephiroth then heard small whispers of chanting the noticed the minute hand of the clock that the Heartless faced started to move.

'_Could this be what I think it is'_ Sephiroth thought to himself and looked at each of the people he was with. He looked towards Sora then to Donald, then to Peter and finally when he saw Goofy his face started to pale as he figured out what was happening.

"Stop that clock!" Sephiroth yelled to Sora "Goofy is affected by the Doom spell!" Sora then flew towards the clock tower and thought of a way to stop it.

"Stopga!" Sora yelled as he raised his Keyblade up high and then several symbols surrounded the moving clock piece then with a small flash the piece stopped.

Sephiroth released his breath and looked towards the Heartless and was confused for a moment. The heart was white.

'_What spell involves white?'_ Sephiroth thought to himself _'what about Holy?'_ Sephiroths' faced then paled as he realised that they cannot win for they do not have any way to cast Holy. Sephiroth then noticed Sora flying towards the Heartless gripping his Keyblade.

"Sora! Stop now!" Sephiroth yelled. Sora just simply ignored him. His plan had to work; he had to test his thought for the colour of white on the heart of the Heartless. He gripped his keyblade firmly as he flew towards the Heartless. The Heartless noticed the boy flying towards him and charged towards him in blind rage from being so badly wounded. The two combatants flew towards each other in extreme speed then they flew past each other, the Heartless used the claws it had hidden beneath it's cloak like form as Sora swung his Keyblade hard then the two stopped on opposite sides to where they were before. The Heartless then writhed in pain once more only this time small streams of light appeared out of it then slowly it was engulfed in light and slowly vanished along with the white heart that was with it. Sora saw this happening as he turned then suddenly he felt pain along his left side on his chest near his heart as he slowly succumbed to the wound he received during the final charge. Sora slowly plunged down towards the city and the last thing he knew was a familiar flash of light followed by blackness along with a hint of silver and a pair of emerald green eyes.

_Sora was running in the darkness. He continued to run until he ran into something solid. He felt around to find that he was against a wall of some sort. He then saw something strange through the wall. He saw two beings fighting each other. Each being had a single wing and they were both fighting at extreme speeds so Sora could not see who they were. He then saw that one of the beings that seemed shorter than the other was overpowering the taller one then the taller one had it's weapon knocked away by the shorter one. A light seemed to appear and Sora was then shocked by what he saw. He saw the fighter at the Coliseum known as Cloud with the huge sword only without the bandages standing above Sephiroth who was on his knees from exhaustion and then he saw a woman running towards the two warriors. Sora remembered this woman to be Aerith and he saw as she came between the two trying to stop the fight. He could see she was saying something to Cloud but he could not hear._

_Sora stood there watching as Aerith was saying something to Cloud then watched as Cloud's eyes widened then seem lifeless as he raised his sword above his head._

"_NOOOO!" Sora yelled as he watched Cloud lower the Buster Sword down onto Aerith, slicing through her flesh and spilling her blood everywhere. Some blood covered both Sephiroth and Cloud then Sora noticed a strange thing, above the two a huge translucent head appeared. It looked like a woman who wore a black hood that hid her eyes and had black hair showing through the hood._

'_You will not stand in the way of the return of the One Winged Angel,' said a voice inside Soras' head. 'If you do then this is what will happen and you will join them. Let Sephiroth return to me and you and your friends will be spared. My special agent awaits him.'_

"_Who are you? Why do you want Sephiroth?" Sora asked before he heard footsteps behind him._

"_You will not live to find out" said a voice. Sora turned to see red eyes and silver hair._

"_Ansem!" Sora yelled as he tried to summon the Keyblade but couldn't. Sora watched helplessly as Ansem summoned a weapon to his hand. It was a sword in the shape of a bat wing. Ansem took a step towards Sora with a menacing look on his face and he took another step towards Sora then Sora charged towards him but he then felt agony within his stomach as Ansem stabbed him with his weapon. Ansem then pulled his weapon out and watched as Sora collapsed to the ground and slowly but surely died painfully._

Sora woke with a jump as his head was covered in sweat. He then felt a hand on his right shoulder and he looked to see Hercules there holding him down.

"Relax, you are fine now," said Hercules "it has been a few days since you passed out. The others managed to get you safely to the Coliseum and now you have recovered fully" Sora was surprised to see that he was in a chamber in the Coliseum. He looked around to see the familiar yellow blocks that serve as the walls.

"How ya doing kid?" said a gruff voice and Sora looked to see none other than Phil standing there by his bed. Sora smiled as he looked to the end of his bed as he saw Donald and Goofy standing there with a familiar figure behind him. He can recognise him by his wing as none other than Sephiroth. Sora then thought back to the dream and thought of what the woman said to him

'_What did she mean by what she said?' _Sora thought. Sora then decided to try and get up and found that Hercules was right. There was no pain where that flying Heartless had struck him. Sora then turned to the people in the room. "I'm ok now," said Sora "we have to get going to Hollow Bastion" Sora walked towards the door when a sword blade swung out in front of him and almost struck him in the face. Sora looked along the blade to see that it was Masamune being held by Sephiroth.

"No you won't," Said Sephiroth "You'll have to prove that you can handle yourself. I challenge you to a duel, if I win you will stay here until you get better, if you win then you may continue with your mission with me accompanying you. Agreed?". Sora saw that there was something in his eyes that meant what he said.

"ok fine your on!" said Sora then Sephiroth sheathed Masamune and walked out the door.

"Sora, we don't have time for this!" yelled Donald. Sora simply shrugged his shoulders and walked out the door.

He watched with amusement at what happened.

'_So the one winged angel has challenged the Keybearer to a duel. This would be fun'_ he thought to himself then he noticed that his 'partner' had arrived. "Ah Jenova, things are going better than planned. It wont be long now until we both gain what we both wanted."

'_yes, but this would only be the beginning'_ said Jenova _'and you will acquire the power and knowledge of the darkness you seek Ansem'_

Ansem smirked when he heard what she had said.

'_Ah but dear Jenova this too would only be the beginning for me'_

Ah well I hope you enjoyed that. Sorry it took so long to write. I have been getting writers block. Please review and let me know if you like it or not. Remember that things will get better after next chapter. I promise.


	10. The Rematch

Thank you all for reviewing. I finally have updated. Ok here we go with the next chapter. This should be entertaining for those that would want the rematch from chapter 3.

Chapter 10  
The Rematch

Sephiroth Wondered around the Coliseum, It was his former home for over two years. He looked along the familiar Arenas until he saw the one that was built for him. He had fought many warriors on there including Sora. He decided the rematch between him and Sora shall be on this arena.  
'_Why not?'_ thought Sephiroth as he walked out onto the grand arena. He then sheathed his long and deadly sword Masamune. It was this sword that was the instrument that took so many innocent lives. It was this sword that was with him ever since he can remember being trained to fight. It was this sword that he used to try and kill her with. _'Aerith'_ Sephiroth thought. _'NO! I have to stop these feelings. She is for Strife, not me. She loves him. She can never love someone like me. But do I love her?'_. From such frustrating thoughts Sephiroth swung Masamune through the air in front of him.

The sound of the air being sliced filled the silence in the air as Sephiroth kept moving about slashing where an imaginary opponent would be. He could feel that familiar anger and pain filling him again. The feeling to kill slowly creped along and urged him to do as it wanted. He could feel the instincts that guided him returned as he got lost in the moment of battle. This was not an ordinary battle that he had been used to do. This was the battle of the mind and soul. The darkness made it's way into his being again.

"STOP THIS NOW!" Sephiroth yelled as he rose high with Masamune held above him. The blade of Masamune then started to become white with the power and energy coming from him and then with extreme speed and deadliness he flew down and slammed his sword down on the ground and the floor of the arena shuddered as threads of lightning made their ways in different directions. Sephiroth fell to one knee as he heard the voices of those he killed haunt him. The victims of Nibelheim, the SOLDIER's in the ShinRa building including ShinRa himself along with countless others kept cursing him and insulting him. Sephiroth can only think of one question in his mind. It kept repeating over and over as those he killed kept saying it to him. "How could she ever love me?" Sephiroth thought out loud. He then felt something come out of his eyes. A clear liquid like substance that sparkled in the light of the evening sun.

In the shadows a pair of green eyes watched him.  
'_So he did come back'_ the person thought. The person saw Sephiroth walk out onto the arena and slash at the air. This person also heard Sephiroth thinking out loud and saw a sparkle come from his face. _'He's crying'_ upon seeing this tear appeared around her own eyes. _'I have to go to him'_. The person thought as she took a step into the light then walked to him in the arena. Sephiroth heard footsteps coming to him but he didn't care. He almost gave into the darkness that tried to consume him once again. He can only think of that single question playing again and again in his head. _'WHY? Why must I keep thinking of her!'_ Sephiroth then felt the person right beside him.  
"Sephiroth?" said the person and Sephiroth recognised the person immediately and then looked up to see those familiar green eyes, they were full of tears. He also looked at her features. Her brown hair and her crimson cheeks and also the way her lips smiled as she saw his face.

"Jean" said Sephiroth and he stood up and he towered over her.  
"Sephiroth!" Jean yelled as she threw herself to him and held him close to her. She had missed this feeling ever since he left. When he left she remained in her room for days and weeks on end until Hercules managed to get in there and convince her to come out. Ever since then she wasn't the same person remembered by most of the people there. "I have missed you so much" Jean managed to say as she had her face buried in his chest. Sephiroth knew she had not got over him since he left.  
"I missed you too" he managed to say. He felt so guilty for being the cause of her pain.

Jean looked up to his eyes. She could see something in them. She was so tempted to just pull him down and claim his lips with hers. She stared into those eyes; they were so beautiful the way they glowed with that green aura. She also looked at his silver hair. She missed stroking it when she watched him sleep. She can still remember when she first touched him when he was asleep. If she were the average person she would have stopped when Sephiroth, by reflex, drew his sword and almost slit her throat. But she was persistent and in time he just simply put up with it. It reminded him of having a loving mother lulling a child to sleep. Jean then looked to his lips; she often wondered what they were like to kiss. She then looked at his eyes again. She was once more into a trance by those eyes. _'I can't hold back any further!'_ Jean wrapped her right arm around Sephiroth and pulled him to her and she locked his lips with hers into a deep kiss.

This sudden movement surprised Sephiroth. He then felt something. He couldn't move, he can only give into the kiss. He gave in and kissed her back. Another feeling then came and to him it felt like someone had punched his chest and then torn his heart out. An image of Aerith flashed into his and he immediately pulled away from Jean and stepped back shocked at what he had done. Jean was confused too by what happened. She saw the pain in Sephiroths' eyes. She knew there was only one reason why he pulled back. She then felt more pain than ever before in her heart. She felt it falling into pieces. "I am so sorry!" Jean managed to choke out before she fell to the ground as she could no longer hold back those tears that threatened to overflow and she just cried and cried as she realised what she had done.

Sephiroth could not believe what he had just done. He felt like he betrayed himself and Aerith. It then hit him. The answer to the questions he wanted to answer hit him like a stone shattering glass. He now knew why she continued to plague in his mind. It explains why he tried to save her and also why he wanted to find her so desperately. It was only now when he backed away from that kiss with Jean that he knew the truth. "I love her." Sephiroth said. He managed to be able to have the strength to walk to where Jean was sobbing away from her own guilt then he collapsed. He fell to his knees and looked at Jean. She then looked up at him. "I love someone else," He said "I love Aerith".

"I am so sorry Sephiroth. I couldn't help myself. I love you but you're in love with someone else. I'm so sorry!" Jean said then she felt two strong arms pull her towards Sephiroth.  
"Shhh. You did not know. You couldn't help your feelings." Sephiroth said as he pulled her into a hug. She returned the hug tightly as she cried in his chest. "You have to let go now. You have to find someone that will love you. I can never be that person. I'm sorry" Said Sephiroth. He then let her go and stood up then offered his hand to her.  
Jean looked up and saw Sephiroth holding his hand out to her and she took it and he helped her to her feet. "Will you be ok?" asked Sephiroth.  
"Yeah, I will be fine in time." Replied Jean. Streams of crystal tears still flooded her eyes. Sephiroth then let go of Jean and they simply stared at each other.

Sephiroth then heard footsteps and turned to see Hercules staring at him.  
"It is ok now. She will move on" said Sephiroth.

"Your match with Sora is on now. We will be watching" said Hercules and he walked up to Jean and took her off the arena. Sephiroth then looked behind the two to see the familiar faces that he had travelled with for a while now. Donald, Goofy and most importantly Sora. Sora stepped up to the field and both Sora and Sephiroth stood at opposite ends.  
"We shall soon see if you are ready or not" Said Sephiroth as he raised his right hand and then laid it on the hilt of Masamune in the same way he did the last time they fought.  
"I will beat you this time Sephiroth! I will go to Hollow bastion" Replied Sora as he extended his right hand outwards and in a flash of light the Ultima Weapon Keyblade was in his hand. Sora then took his stance and the two warriors stared each other down.

Moments have passed and then the arena lightly lit up activating the barriers to keep both warriors on the arena. Sephiroth strode forward and took a single swipe at Sora but Sora jumped and leapt above Sephiroth and Sora swung his keyblade down but Sephiroth immediately leaped back to avoid the attack. Sephiroth then jumped forward and took another swipe at Sora but then quickly leapt back after then Sora ran towards him but Sephiroth then teleported.  
'_I know just where he's going to go now'_ Sora thought then immediately turned behind him and swung his keyblade to a reappearing Sephiroth but he blocked it. Sephiroth then pushed the keyblade back and then leaped away onto the other side of the arena and turned to face Sora.  
"Come" said Sephiroth and he then ran towards Sora.  
'_I know this one too'_ thought Sora and he swung his keyblade and Sephiroth then teleported and Sora then decided to try a new trick he had learned.

"Sin Harvest Angel!" said Sephiroth and he then started to cast his spell then he had to stop the spell for he saw the keyblade fly right at him then he barely blocked it in time but then the keyblade vanished and Sora then summoned it back to his hand. _'How the hell did he learn to do that?'_ thought Sephiroth. "Sora!" he called "It is time to kick things up a notch shall we?" Sephiroth then ran around the arena trying to circle Sora then went in to slash at Sora but he parried the attack and went in to hit Sephiroth but Sephiroth was quick and teleported again and then reappeared behind Sora only in a safe distance away. Sora then ran to get a hit in the Sephiroth raised his right hand and then the flame pillars rose from the ground and Sora got himself burned badly but he casted Curaga in time before Sephiroth could move.

Sephiroth continued to run around Sora and continued to attack. Sora then ducked his first swing then leaped high to avoid the next slash and brought his keyblade down and it connected with Sephiroths' shoulder where the base of his wing was. Sephiroth gritted his teeth in pain and leapt back to clear himself some distance away from Sora. _'He has gotten better'_ thought Sephiroth then he felt something. It seemed so familiar yet so painful. Sephiroth then felt anger rise within him and then hatred for this pathetic boy. _'I will defeat him! I will not lose to a brat like HIM!'_ Sephiroth then rose high and gripped Masamune tightly and a technique came to mind. _'Omni-Slash!'_ He thought. "Prepare yourself!" yelled Sephiroth then he flew towards Sora at unbelievable speed and the attacked him slash after slash. Sora tried to block and avoid but he got hit by a few of the slashes then Sephiroth rose up high and Masamune began to glow white. "No more games, SHOW ME WHAT YOU GOT!" Yelled Sephiroth with a snarl as he brought his sword crashing down onto Sora. Sora raised his keyblade in time but it was no use. Sephiroth was too strong and Sora was sent flying towards the edge and he crashed into the magical barrier that was there.

_´That tone of voice. Sephiroth has changed!" _thought Sora as he got up and he looked at Sephiroth and saw a dark aura on the ground surrounding him. Sephiroth had a smirk that brought the chills down his spine and he soon feared that his friend had become his enemy.  
"I am the chosen one!" Sephiroth proclaimed then a blue aura appeared around him. Sephiroth enjoyed the feeling of the darkness taking him over again. He could hear her calling to him. Telling him to kill the boy. "Come" Sephiroth simply said then Sora was suddenly surrounded by a ring full of dark energy balls that closed in on him but Sora managed to jump and avoid being hurt by them. Sora then saw Sephiroth had moved to the centre of the arena and threw his Masamune high then power filled him. "I shall lead you to the promised land" Sephiroth said then he raised both arms and several boulders came flying from the sky and each had a dark orb in it. Sora was barely able to avoid getting hit when they came down. Sora then looked at Sephiroth to see a huge glowing sphere growing bigger and bigger with every moment.

Sora looked with surprise to see the boulders were moving around in circles around the arena. One passing another. Sora tried to avoid them but he got hit by some of them but then they all exploded at the same time and Sora turned to see two bright green eyes glaring at him and Sephiroth threw the huge sphere at Sora. Sora quickly leaped high and glided over to the other side of the arena while he felt the tremendous explosion of the sphere touching the barriers. "That is true power" said Sephiroth as he just caught Masamune, which fell back down. Then Sephiroth began to run around the arena, stalking Sora like a shark stalking its prey.

Sephiroth then leaped towards Sora spinning round several times in mid air doing multiple slashes at him. Sora was getting tired. He had to put an end to this madness. "Sin Harvest Angel!" Sephiroth called and once again he attempted to cast his deadly spell. _'Let's see if he fools for this'_ Sephiroth thought bitterly as he saw Sora running over to where he was. _'NOW!'_ Sephiroth summoned the fire pillars but Sora leaped back. Sephiroth gritted his teeth in annoyance until he saw something pass though the fire. It was the keyblade! Sephiroth tried to move but his own attack burnt him and his right arm got hit by the keyblade causing extreme pain. The keyblade then disappeared and Sephiroth knew what was going to happen. The Keyblade passed through the fire and connected with Sephiroths' chest. Sephiroth couldn't take this anymore. The fire's then stopped and then Sephiroth saw the keyblade flying towards him only this time Sephiroth leapt up high and as he flew towards Sora he gripped Masamune.

'_That's it my child. Make the brat pay for what he has done to you. Kill him!'_ said a voice inside Sephiroths' head then an image of a woman dressed all in black with the face covered by the dark hood of her cloak. Sephiroth knew who this voice is. _'Mother? You're alive? But how can this be?'_ Sephiroth thought. Sephiroth then felt something. Another image filled his mind. _'Aerith?'_ Sephiroth thought.  
'_Don't give up! Fight it! Don't give into Jenova'_ said a voice that sounded like Aerith. _'You have to come back. You are Sora's last hope'._

Sephiroth dropped Masamune and held his head for it was more painful the anything that he imagined. Jenova was losing control but Sephiroth had to keep fighting it. Sora simply watched as Sephiroth fell to his knees and screamed out in agony. Sora wanted to help but he didn't know what to do. Sephiroth writhed about as he fought to take control of his mind. Another image filled his head.

_Sephiroth stood in the darkness and was forced to watch as a creature towered above Aerith. "Help me Sephiroth!" Aerith pleaded but it was in vain as he only stood frozen. "It is time!" said the creature. Sephiroth recognised the voice to be a mixture between three people. One was Jenova, the other being Cloud but he could not depict the last one. The creature raised one of its huge claws and prepared to strike down Aerith.  
_'_Save her Sephiroth'. Sephiroth heard a new voice. It was the voice that told him to save her before their world was destroyed. 'Only you can save her. Go now!' the voice commanded then Sephiroth struggled to get free. _

"_Aerith!" Yelled Sephiroth then suddenly a light sprouted from within him. It gave him the power to move. Sephiroth reached for the light and it turned into… "Masamune?" Sephiroth said. He heard once that the Masamune was a holy sword. Only now did its true power shine. Sephiroth gripped Masamune and attacked the creature. The creature stared at him in disbelief.  
_"_You dare to defy me!" Yelled the Creature then Sephiroth lunged forward and the blade of Masamune pierced the creature effortlessly. Lights shone out of the wounds then Sephiroth continued to hack away at the creature then it simply exploded into light and Sephiroth could no longer see Aerith or anything else._

"AHHHHHHH!" Sephiroth yelled loud as the blue Aura of darkness and power shattered away from him. Sephiroth then was on his hands and knees panting. "I have to finish this" Sephiroth muttered to himself. He glanced over to his left and saw his faithful sword Masamune lying there. He reached for it and then stood tall and looked towards Sora. "Let us finish this" Sephiroth said then he resumed his stance. The two warriors rushed at each other. There is no holding back between the two. Sephiroth soon struggled with the boy. Sora slowly became lost in the dance of battle. Sephiroth noticed the look in Sora's eyes. There was potential to become a better fighter than what he was now. "No more games. show me what you got!" Sephiroth commanded then Sephiroth and Sora ran towards each other for one last charge. The sound of metal against metal filled the arena and the two warriors then passed each other and turned and stared into each other's eyes. Moments passed then it was Sephiroth that staggered back, dropping Masamune and holding his own stomach. Sora had made a deep cut in it. Sephiroth then looked up at Sora. "You…win" was the only words Sephiroth said before he fell over, succumbing to his wounds. Sephiroth felt happy as he fell. He finally confronted Jenova and saved Sora and himself. The next thing Sephiroth knew was all black.

Sephiroth woke up with no dreams and instead saw Sora sleeping lightly on the chair by his bedside. _'He must have been up for sometime'_ Sephiroth noted. He felt slight pain on where his healed wounds are. _'Who would have thought I would lose to a kid' _Sephiroth thought to himself. He slightly chuckled at this thought and Sora then woke to see a pair of green eyes staring at him.  
"Your awake finally. It's been two days since we fought" Sora said tiredly. Sephiroth decided to get straight to the point. "You can go to Hollow Bastion, but I'm going too. You will still need all the help you can get." Sephiroth said firmly. Sora simply nodded and got out of the chair and walked out of the room. Sephiroth decided to get up and get ready to leave. When he was done helping Sora he will go into hiding. But he wanted to see Aerith one last time. "I love her, but I won't go to her. I can only hope Strife will take care of her" Sephiroth said to himself. _'WAIT! That's who I forgot about. Strife!'._ Sephiroth then quickly got dressed and ran to try and find Hercules but instead found only the little goat man Phil whom Sephiroth nearly stood on. "Sorry but I need to know something. Where is Cloud Strife?" he quickly asked.

"You should watch where you go! But no I haven't for he took off out of here. Said something about finding his darkness and destroy it or something like that". Sephiroths' face paled when he heard this.  
"I have to find Sora" Sephiroth quickly said and he ran off to find Sora.

Sora was in his Gummi ship when he saw Sephiroth running towards him. "Sora, I think it's time we left for Hollow Bastion" said Sephiroth.  
"Ok, we just have to wait for Donald and Goofy" Sora replied. A little while later the duck and the dog turned up and soon the Gummi ship took off and set course to Hollow Bastion.

Ansem watched through the cauldron that dimly lit the darkness of the room. Jenova stood beside him.  
"I see that he has become resilient to your influence now," said Ansem "I think it's time to go for the other plan don't you think?".  
'_I will deal with that,'_ said Jenova _'Come my child it is time to see which is superior'_ Jenova turned around and a figure walked in the room. His blue eyes glazed and his expression empty of emotion. His huge sword slung over on his back. _'Who better to kill Sephiroth with than Cloud Strife'_ Jenova said then both her and the possessed Cloud turned to leave the room.  
"The day will come," Ansem muttered to himself "when I open the door and gain more power I shall destroy you first Jenova. Then I'll deal to the boy and his pathetic friends. The darkness shall envelope their hearts forever". Ansem then simply watched through his cauldron the image of Sephiroth, Sora and his friend's fly towards the world of Hollow Bastion. "They shall not escape from there again. Jenova will see to that"

So what do you think? Things are going to get more tense I think. Anyways please review and keep this story going .


	11. Return to Battle

A/N: I apologise for my late update bows. Here's my next chapter. I thank you for being patient that I do.

Chapter 11

Return to Battle

The world of Hollow Bastion looked so strange, Sephiroth looked around and saw that they were in a waterfall type of area. Platforms of stone and ice floated and it would seem the only way to get to the castle was by these floating platforms. He looked and saw Sora and the others were already ahead and Sephiroth then leaped after them. They all were on guard; this world would be crawling with Heartless. Sephiroth could feel the air of battle about to occur and he kept Masamune close to him. Sephiroth suddenly saw Sora, Goofy and Donald stop so he stopped right behind them. Sephiroth looked ahead and could see nothing but the castle surrounded by an ocean. There were no more platforms.

'_Do we fly across?'_ Sephiroth thought to himself _'or is there something else?'_. Sephiroths' question became answered as a blue and purple line about the same thickness as a rope appear above his head and he could see it was stretched all the way to the castle. He could then see what looked like a huge birdcage coming towards then along that coloured line. _'I see…'_ Sephiroth thought to himself as she suddenly realised they had vanished and reappeared inside the giant birdcage.

They got out of their transport and Sora lead the way, followed by goofy, then Donald with Sephiroth on the end. They neared the doors to the huge castle in front of them.

"From here on there will be countless heartless, are you all ready?" Sora asked without looking behind him.

Donald and Goofy remained silent while Sephiroth simply kept quiet, but Sora knew Sephiroth to be always ready for battle.

"Here we go then" said Sora as he pushed the gates open. The group then walked inside. As Sephiroth looked a vague image flashed in his mind.

"This place looked similar to that mansion long ago…" Sephiroth mumbled to himself. They were at the foot of the stairway to the second floor when Heartless spawned everywhere.

"Go!" Sora yelled as Ultima Weapon appeared in his hand and ran forward to attack one heartless that had a form of a ball with a face on it, it also had three pink tentacles protruding out of it but it did not do anything, Sora quickly swiped at it with Ultima weapon and it vanished into black mist.

Goofy and Donald were back-to-back, taking on any Heartless that approached them. Donald's staff continued to produce both Firaga and Blizzaga spells. They had multiple Heartless attacking them. Donald then saw a slightly bigger Heartless approach him; this one carried a strange shield with a dogs face on it. Donald kept on casting Firaga but this Heartless was able to deflect the blasts away with his shield. Before the Heartless could do anything else it suddenly split into two and vanished. In its place was Sephiroth with Masamune. Sephiroth then continued to run around slaying Heartless after Heartless. Sephiroth felt the heat of battle return to his blood, he had not felt like this since the war in Wutai many years ago. He could feel instinct take over as he blocked, dodged and attacked as many Heartless as he could. His sword pierced many as he rushed around, continuously moving around the huge room. Sephiroth then suddenly leaped up on the second floor then leapt off that to get close to the roof and started to fall down, his sword held above his head and he suddenly brought it crashing down onto another Heartless, shattering it's shield in the process of slaying it. Silence then filled the room as the battle stopped.

"Lets go before any more turn up and slow us down" Sora said and the three then ran up the stairs and went to their left, they found a door and opened it to reveal bookshelves, it was a library. They stiffened themselves waiting for Heartless to turn up, but none did. Sephiroth heard a slight growling noise and raised Masamune.

"Something is here…" Sephiroth said then sudden a huge animal like being leaped up and stood in front of them. It had horns, sharp teeth and deadly looking claws. Sephiroth noted it wore a purple cape and dark blue clothing seemed worn and tearing slowly. Sora then raised his hands to stop Sephiroth from attacking.

"Wait! He's a friend" Sora said to Sephiroth "Don't scare us like that again ok? You could have got hurt."

"Sora…" said the being "I still can't find belle. Also who is that?" he said as he pointed a clawed finger towards Sephiroth.

"He is Sephiroth, he's here to help us find Ansem, Riku and the princesses," Sora explained "Oh… sorry. This is Beast. He found his way here and helped me when I was alone at one time."

Donald and Goofy slightly lowered their heads in guilt for what had happened. Sephiroth then looked at Sora.

"We must hurry, your friend Beast can help us if he wishes" Sephiroth said as he turned to open the door behind him. Donald and Goofy followed. Sora then looked at Beast.

"Can you help us?" Sora asked. Beast only nodded and then start to walk on his hands and feet with Sora following. Sephiroth then reached the two doors that were in the same room they had fought in. He decided that since this was the only entrance with two doors other than the way they came in then it might lead them closer to their objective. Sephiroth then opened the door and were followed by the rest.

As they made their way through the surprisingly complex maze beyond those doors, they encountered few Heartless. It seemed to Sephiroth that so few would be in their way. It seemed almost too easy. They walked into what seemed to be a room like a chapel. They looked and saw six women gathered together. Sephiroth took note at how most of them looked like princesses.

'_Could these be the princesses of Heart?'_ Sephiroth thought to himself. His question was soon answered as Sora stepped forward and spoke with each of them. When Sora came back his face did not show much emotion.

"The princesses have been fighting the Darkness back," Sora explained "The darkness that Ansem unleashed is starting to overwhelm them greatly, we gotta do something or else they won't make it."

'_I see…'_ Sephiroth thought to himself _'So that is why there was so few Heartless, now it's going to get more difficult'_ the group then nodded at Sora as he turned and continued to lead them.

A short corridor that leads to a huge room was all that remained between the group of five and their objective, the huge heart shape on the wall that was a mixture of darkened colours. The door to darkness. As the group reached the end of the corridor Heartless appeared. Sephiroth quickly ran past Sora and lead the charge against the sudden attackers. This battle was more difficult then what Sephiroth had expected, he knew many Heartless could have turned up but not this many. The air was filled with the sounds of Battle and a huge bellow from Beast as he took on the challenge by the Heartless. Sephiroth then reached Sora and the two went back-to-back covering the other from attacks from behind.

"We have to press on Sora, the other three can handle them!" Sephiroth yelled above the noise of the battle.

"Are you sure they will be alright?" Sora asked.

"I'm sure Beast can look after them for a while, lets reach that gate on the count of three." Sephiroth said sternly. The two then stood still as they focused on reaching the gate on the right mark.

"Ready"

"Set"

"Go!" Sora yelled and the two then suddenly ran towards the gate, both Masamune and Ultima Weapon being the gleams of light that sliced through the darkness that is their enemies. Sephiroth remembered a mission with a similar situation, with his old friend… Zack. He then mentally shook his head, now was not the time to remember the past. Sora was the first to reach the gate and leaped through, he simply vanished. Sephiroth followed and he found himself in a strange area. All he saw was darkened colours of Red, Blue, Green and Yellow with shades of black and purple. He stood beside Sora and looked down to him.

"Where's the keyhole?" Sephiroth asked. He noted that Sora's eyes were fixed on what's in front of him.

'_what is he looking at? Could he have found the keyhole?'_ Sephiroth then looked in front of him and his eyes widened at what he saw. A Huge purple beast with long white fangs and a Heartless symbol on its Chest area.

"That is a big problem" Sephiroth said as he readied himself for battle. Sora then got himself moving and the two then quickly surrounded the beast and then leaped towards it. They both slashed at it but they could not pierce it's strangely tough hide. The best then turned around, it's feet causing shockwaves in the process. Sephiroth and Sora then leaped away from it.

"Where is it's weak point?" Sephiroth thought to himself. He looked and saw the Heartless also had a black horn on its head; it didn't look like it would be of much use though. Sora then leaped on it's back and continued to bring his keyblade onto it but it still did not hurt it. Sephiroth then saw that the Heartless then raised it's head and a purple aura surrounded the little black horn, a sphere then started to take shape and was growing.

'_Wait a moment! Of course, the weak point…' _Sephiroth thought and quickly looked at Sora.

"Sora! The weak point is the horn, get it before it can attack!" Sephiroth suddenly yelled out and Sora nodded to confirm he understood. Sora then leaped towards the Horn and raised the Keyblade above his head. Sora then quickly brought it down onto the horn, shattering it into pieces, the purple and black sphere then quickly vanished and the Heartless lowered its head and did not move. Sephiroth then leaped in front of it and saw that it remained unconscious. Sephiroth then steadied himself and aimed for where the horn was before. He lunged forward and the sword pierced the Heartless' head. To Sephiroths surprise black blood squirted out of the Heartless' head as it just stayed where it was. Sephiroth was covered in the black goo as he pulled the sword out and looked to Sora. a Big blue Heart then appeared out of the Heartless and disappeared. The heartless then suddenly vanished into a mass of purple cloud and then became nothing. Sora then landed on his feet and turned to look at the keyhole that was revealed. He stood forward and pointed Ultima Weapon towards the keyhole.

"It's time to seal the keyhole" Sephiroth said.

"You did it" Said a voice, it sounded familiar. Sora turned and quickly ran out the door to find the source of that voice. Sephiroth then followed and as he walked through the door and saw Leon standing in front of Sora, Yuffie sitting on one of the rails nearby and Sephiroth held his breath in as he saw who was behind Leon. The one he loved. It was Aerith.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sora asked with surprise in his voice.

"We came in Cid's ship" Leon said with little or no emotion. Aerith then stood forward.

"We wanted to see if we could help" Aerith said. She wouldn't look at Sephiroth while his eyes were focused on her.

"We also came to tell you something, it's about what would happen after you defeat Ansem and sealed the worlds." Leon said.

"Huh?" Said Sora.

"If Ansem is defeated, the worlds will be restored. But…" Leon said

"But what?" Asked Sora.

"But once the worlds are restored, we will not be able to see each other again." Aerith continued from Leon's words.

"I'll visit you with the Gummi Ship then…" said Sora

"It won't be that simple"

"Before all this, you didn't know about the other worlds, right?" Yuffie said as she turned her head to look at Sora.

"Because every world was isolated. Impassable walls divided them." Aerith then said.

"The Heartless destroyed those walls. But if the world return, so

will the walls." Aerith then continued to explain.

"Which means gummi ships will be useless." Leon said with a slightly cold-hearted tone.

"So you're saying we'll never...?" Sora could not finish that sentence, for he already knew the answer.

"We may never meet again, but we'll never forget each other." Leon said with a slightly more comforting voice.

"No matter where we are, our hearts will bring us together again." Aerith said. Sephiroths heart pounded faster as he saw Aerith gave him a glance. As he saw the last time they met there was something there, but he could still not find what it was.

"Besides, I couldn't forget you even if I wanted to." Yuffie said with a teasing voice aimed right to Sora. Sora took the bait and took a step towards Yuffie.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sora said with an annoyed voice. Sephiroth quickly looked behind and saw the aura of Darkness starting to thicken around the Heartless symbol shaped door.

"Sora!" Donald cried out. Sephiroth figured they saw what he just saw.

"Go and seal the Keyhole" said Sephiroth as his eyes turned and went to Sora. Sora then nodded and ran into the door.

"Sora, good luck" Said Leon.

Sephiroth decided to walk out of the room, he could not take it. This pressure of being in the same room as her is getting to him, he reached the library, he did not talk to anyone, he simply sat at the table that was at the library on the second floor. He had so much on his mind now. If Sora defeats Ansem the worlds would be restored, but what would he do then? Jenova would return to the planet and cause more trouble, and Strife was also after him. It would only make things worse if he tried anything to her, he didn't deserve her. He can never be free from his guilt. The live he had taken are taking its toll on him again. He could feel the hatred the spirits had for him. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to take these feelings out of him and scrunch them up and slice them using Masamune, but he knew he couldn't. He could not kill himself for he had to stop Jenova. Something else also told him to not kill himself. An image of Aerith came into his head.

'_Why do I feel this way? I tried to kill her and now I want to… No! I can't think that way, I don't deserve her at all. I won't do that to her, I don't want to hurt her and make things worse with Strife… her loves her and so do I… but for the sake of her happiness I will leave her to Strife, he would treat her better than what a monster like I could.'_

Sephiroth was so focused on his thoughts he did not hear the sound of gentle footsteps coming towards him.

"Sephiroth?" said a soft voice and Sephiroth immediately snapped out of his thoughts and looked to see Emerald eyes staring into his own.

"What's wrong Sephiroth? Let me help you.." Aerith said as she stepped towards Sephiroth. Sephiroth started to step backwards, he felt afraid for the first time. He did not know why, but he continued to step back away from her. "Why do you back away?" Aerith asked as she continued to step to him.

"Please don't come closer, I don't want to hurt you…" Sephiroth said, why was he being like this? This isn't him at all. He was trained to be able to handle any situation so why… Why was he so out of place here?

"You can't hurt me" Said Aerith "You never have and you never will" Sephiroth could feel the emotions for this woman swell up inside of him, he did not want to lose control of himself. He then felt something hard against his back and he looked and realised he was cornered against a bookshelf. Aerith then stood right up to Sephiroth. The two stared into each other's eyes. Sephiroth was immediately lost in her eyes, he searched for her in them. She was so simple yet so mysterious. He then felt his hands being warm and he looked down and saw her hands in his. He then looked back up into her eyes. It felt so wrong yet…so right.

He didn't know what he was doing, everything was a blur except for her. Could it be his emotions are getting the best of him? He wasn't sure. He focused on her eyes then he saw something, it finally dawned on him. The looks in her eyes, the way she approached him, when she forgave him so easily, the way she is holding his hands, the way her face is. It all came down on him in the most obvious factor he did not realise.

"you… you…" Sephiroth was trying to speak but could not find the right words.

"you know now…" Aerith said with nervousness "It took so long for me to figure it out too, I did not know what it was until you left. When I found out I just wanted to see you again." Sephiroth could not believe what he was hearing. He stared into her eyes, he now knew the truth.

"But what about Strife…?" Sephiroth asked and Aeriths eyes dimmed slightly, guilt was in her eyes.

"I do care for him," Aerith said "I even thought I felt it for him… but I felt it wasn't meant to be… it is for the sake of his happiness and my own. I have to say this, I cannot keep this in anymore, I don't want to hide now. I want to face and accept it."

Sephiroth was about to say something but he suddenly felt himself being pulled in and a pair of warm lips touching his own. Sephiroth could not believe what is happening, Aerith was kissing him. He felt himself respond, it felt right. He was meant to do this in the end, he held her in his embrace. When they broke off the kiss they both stared at each other's eyes.

"I love you" He heard her say. His eyes nearly started to produce tears but he held them in.

"Aerith… I-I… I love you too" Sephiroth replied and the two then became brought into another passionate kiss, this was right. A man who sought redemption and a woman who sought out for her heart have united at last. They felt… complete. Sephiroth thanked fate for allowing this. He had finally found peace in his soul for the first time ever. Sephiroth felt another presence arriving and quickly let Aerith go, and she did the same. The door opened and Sora walked in.

"We have decided to stay here for the night, then we will go after Ansem in the morning." Sora said, unaware of what had just happened.

"Ok" Sephiroth said and nodded. Leon then walked in.

"I'll take you to you room. You will sleep for the night only." Leon said strictly and waited for Sephiroth to follow.

Sephiroth was left alone in the room as Leon walked away. Sephiroth looked out the window and noted that it was evening. He may as well get as much sleep as he can. He thought over what had happened, she loved him, and he loved her. He felt terrible yet relieved. He hoped that Strife would understand and accept it when they return to their world. He then took off the leather clothing he had, it wasn't the best outfit to sleep in. He was left wearing only one garment and he went into the covers, he wasn't hungry, He wasn't tired. He just wanted to be alone. Thoughts surrounded his mind as he just lay there, being aware not to turn the wrong way or else his wing would be in pain.

He felt his eyes stat to become heavy overtime and was about to doze off to sleep and a slight creek made him open his eyes. He saw a shadow in the doorway as it. He quickly sat up and stared carefully trying to see who it was…

A/N: Once again I apologise for being late in updating, I hope you like this chapter. If you be good readers and review, I can guarantee a special scene to come up I hope for you all to R&R. Also please do not scorn at me for Sephiroth being a bit OOC for it was meant to be like that.


	12. The Union of Hearts

A/N: My dearest apologies… I hope there are still those interested in this story… lots happen in life and yeah… on with the show I warn people though… this is a lemon scene… if you do not like it then please skip to the next chapter when it comes. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Do I really need to say it? Said it enough times to get the point across

Chapter 12

The Union of Hearts

Sephiroth managed to see who it was in the doorway despite the light coming in. He immediately rose out of the bed and walked over.

"You should be sleeping… I do not want you to worry…" Sephiroth said, this felt weird for him but in a good way. Aerith simply but beautifully shook her head gently.

"I want to stay with you… please let me stay this one night" Aerith said. This took Sephiroth quite far aback, never had he expected something like this to happen at all. For some reason this warm feeling in his heart made him decide to back down.

"Alright…" Sephiroth said. He stepped back and Aerith walked past him and sat onto the bed. He turned and closed the door gently to make little noise to avoid being detected. The moment he turned towards the bed he was immediately greeted with a warm feeling of arms around his neck and lips on his own lips. Sephiroth wrapped his arms around her along with his wing. He returned the kiss and felt a passion build up from within. He broke of the kiss and looked at her. In the dark he could feel Aerith's soft hands stroking his cheek with the absolute gentlest manner.

"I love you…" Aerith said, Sephiroth smiled.

"I love you too…" said Sephiroth, it still felt weird to him to say that but it also felt so right.

"Would you like to… um…" Aerith hesitated in asking. Sephiroth did not understand what she was asking… He simply picked her up and took her to his bed and placed her on the side he was in before… He then walked around to the other side and went in the bed.

"Um… do you trust me Sephiroth?" Aerith asked. Sephiroth liked her saying his name in that tone of voice… it was so much better than hearing his voice being yelled at him in anger.

"Yes…" Sephiroth said and he soon felt something near his manhood… it felt like a hand. He froze on the spot at what was going on but something inside said it was alright. He could hear Aerith's beating heart become faster and faster as she rose her hand up and down. He soon felt warm lips on his again as Aerith kissed him. Sephiroth continued to kiss back and he heard a voice inside his head.

'_Use your hands… you know where to go…'_ Sephiroth heard and he decided to take the advice. He raised his hands along her back and up to her cheeks, he held them there and gently caressed them with his thumbs lovingly. He then kissed her lips and followed his instincts. His left hand slowly stroked her cheek and down to her neck, two gentle fingers tracing down her neck. He felt a fire begin to start up in his being and he then leaned forward and proceeded to place a burning trail of kisses down her neck. Soft moans of pleasure escaped Aerith's lips… Sephiroth decided to take this as a good sign… that noise she made sounded good to his ears. His hand continued down towards her left breast and used his finger to trace over of clothing softly. Aerith couldn't help but let another moan escape as her sensitivity through the clothing was intense. Sephiroth the slowly placed his hand over her breast and began to caress it. Aerith squirmed slightly but the feeling of pleasure was evident.

Sephiroth continued to caress her breast as his other hand proceeded to find it's way up the pink dress she wore, he easily stroked his hand up her back with his fingers. His nails, short as they were, aided him by gently scraping against her skin like claws of a beast. He released her breast and used his hands to slowly lift the dress up. Aerith was more than willing to raise her arms. She straddled his waist and Sephiroth sat up to raise her dress up. Her breasts can slightly be seen, perky and firm and yet so beautiful. He raised the dress above her head and leaned in to kiss. The skin of both their torso's touching, making electrical sensations between the two. He felt her lower her arms through the dress and wrap themselves around his neck as he casted the dress aside while kissing her with intense passion. He could feel that they were both wearing only one garment each. He then lowered his hands and continued to lather them all around her body while kissing her neck again. The moans of ecstasy constantly escaping her lips as this carried on.

Sephiroth then proceeded to lay down and Aerith followed him, laying on top of him as they kissed. He hands feeling each muscle in his torso… so intense and firm, yet so gentle and soft. He looked at her in the shadows and smiled. Aerith then blushed in the darkness.

"Do you still trust me?" she said with a slight perk in her voice, one of the very many things he loved about her.

"Yes…" Sephiroth said. Aerith then kissed Sephiroth again and proceeded to trace the kisses down his chest, past the strong muscles in his abs and mad her way down to the last garment. Her hand slowly crept upon it and slowly pulled the garment down. Aerith blushed when she saw it… this was the first time she had seen something like this before… the sword he wielded was definitely not compensation. She placed her hand on it and felt Sephiroth twitch… this was an interesting reaction to her.

Sephiroth enjoyed the feeling when Aerith immediately began to stroke her hand up and down his manhood. He managed to hold back his moans for now as Aerith's hand did its work. Aerith then decided to try something… she leaned down and kissed the tip. Sephiroth twitched again… this was such a new experience for both of them. It was just as well the darkness was amongst them as blushes crossed both their faces. Aerith then leaned down and slowly opened her mouth and placed her lips around it. The moment of contact came and Sephiroth let a small manly moan escape his lips.

Aerith continued to go further and allow more and more of his manhood in her mouth. Sephiroth couldn't believe such a thing would feel like this… the warm and wet feeling of her mouth was incredible. Aerith then slowly raised her head and Sephiroth resisted twitching. Aerith then lowered her head and continued to rise up and down on his manhood and Sephiroth's moans silently filled the room as she proceeded to do her little experiment. She then decided to add to this and twirl her tongue around his manhood as she raised her head each time. Sephiroth almost couldn't take it until Aerith then stopped.

"How was that?" Aerith asked. Sephiroth could barely respond.

"Incredible…" Sephiroth said after a few seconds of hesitating. He soon felt Aerith crawl up to him and kiss him again. Sephiroth then heard a voice in his head… he trusted it and then laid Aerith on her back and kissed her. He then traced his hand down her cheek and his fingers then slowly sent a blazing trail down her neck, then down past her chest and continuing. He traced the fingers down her stomach, giving Aerith seemingly pleasurable feelings. He then reached her last garment and his fingers went around the waistband. He then felt what seemed to be a small bow on them.

"It's pink…" Aerith said in reference to the bow with a blush on her face. Sephiroth placed a kiss on her lips before letting his fingers descend over her mount and reach the very centre between her legs and pressed inwards against her garment.

As he pressed in he felt Aerith's back arch and a small moan escape her lips as she tried to hold it in. He then proceeded to continue moving his fingers around. He soon found warm moisture soaking through the garment as he realised she was becoming wet down there. The feeling intensified as he continued to press inwards. He then decided to try exploring. He raised his hand and reached the waistband and then his hand went underneath the garment and lowered his hand down. He felt small traces of hair but it seemed to be shaved. He then pressed on with his hand and reached around… he could already feel the moistness before he reached her centre. His fingertips came across what felt so warm and wet and Sephiroth could not believe he was doing this. He could feel Aerith Squirming beneath him as he felt around the edge of her womanhood and slowly but surely slid a finger partially in. Aerith's moans slightly intensified as he proceeded to slid it in a little bit more at a time. He then managed to slide a whole finger in. He observed as Aerith's breathing intensified as he pulled his finger out slowly then back in. He didn't know why he was doing this but his instincts told him to. He continued to move his finger in and out, making Aerith squirm more violently and it was not long until Sephiroth decided to try sliding a second finger in. He slowly but surely slid his index finger in along with his middle finger inside her. She moaned gently trying to hold back as he continued to pleasure her in this way.

Sephiroth pulled his fingers out and his instincts told him to lie on top of her. He crawled on top and she immediately spread her legs open. He leaned down and kissed her lips. He then went to her ear.

"Do you trust me?" Sephiroth whispered. He could feel Aerith's spine shiver at the gentle yet seductive tone he used.

"Yes…" she whispered. Sephiroth instincts told him what to do now. He raised himself and his manhood was so close to her centre.

"Sephiroth…" Aerith said. Sephiroth stopped and looked at her. "Um… this is kind of… my first time…" she said "please be gentle…" she said softly with such an innocent voice.

"It's mine too… and I promise…" Sephiroth said to her with a soft voice. He then readied himself and when he felt Aerith's hands on his back in reassurance he pressed forward, he could feel warmth as his manhood slid inside her and he felt her hands dig their nails into his shoulders as a short cry of pain came out of her. Guilty immediately took over.

"Are you alright? I'm sorry" Sephiroth said, he hoped he didn't do the wrong thing.

"I-It's ok… keep going…" Aerith said, stroking his shoulders as a way to comfort him. He slowly pressed all the way in. Aerith's twitches made him worry.

"Keep going…" Aerith said again. Sephiroth suspected she knew this was to happen… he felt so terrible for it though. He slowly pulled out and then slid back in. The twitches began to slow down and Sephiroth felt Aerith's hips start to move in union with his.

He felt Aerith's hand move over his back as he continued to go in and out of her. What were short bursts of cries of pain turned into moans of pleasure. It relieved Sephiroth that Aerith was ok now. He began to moan slightly too as the pleasure was getting to him too. He could feel Aerith's legs start to tighten around him as he began to go faster into her womanhood. He began to let go of himself and he gave into the rhythm of the two moving in unison. He began to drive himself faster and harder. Aerith's moans were now released and so were his. They both could no longer hide the feelings. The love, the pleasure, the constant rhythm of the two hearts beating as one. Sephiroth soon felt a build up in his manhood. He wondered what was going on. Aerith felt this and held him close to her.

"No matter what happens…. Do not stop…" Aerith said into his ear as she continued moaning in pleasure. They both felt a build up and the rhythm intensified. Faster, harder, better. They both gave into their lusting and Aerith screamed out as her build up climaxed and Sephiroth began to feel an explosion as the ecstasy reached it's peak. He felt his member grow hot as he felt himself pumping into her. They both released themselves and Sephiroth could feel her inner muscles flexing at the same time as his manhood pumping. Sweat covered the both of them as both their climaxes slowly began to die down. Sephiroth slid out of her and collapsed next to her, making sure his right shoulder isn't being leaned on. He began to catch his breath as Aerith slowly rolled over into his chest. His arms and wing enveloped over her as he kissed her sweet lips.

"We are now one…" said Sephiroth.

"Yes…" said Aerith as she snuggled into his arms. They both drifted off to sleep in each others arms.

"Hmm she now has complete control over him…" said a female voice.

"Indeed… now what will you do I wonder?" said a male voice. Two pairs of eyes watched as the image of Sephiroth and Aerith in bed faded.

"I will have to rely on my other puppet now… it will not slow our plans down by much…" said Jenova. The black hair shown draping out of the hood of her cloak.

"I trust your assumption will be correct then… the time is almost near…" said Ansem. They both turned and faded into the shadows… their plans almost to come to fruition.

A/N: I trust you all enjoyed that? If you have anything bad to say without constructive criticism then please keep quiet… it took me a while to think this one through and things will get much much better I promise  please R&R


	13. The Point of No Return

Disclaimer: I do not own any copyrighted characters except for those I created myself.

Chapter 13

Point of No Return

The morning light shined in through the window and near the bed where Sephiroth had the most peaceful sleep. His eyes awoke and saw to his left laid the most beautiful being sleeping. He saw her head was rested gently in the bicep of his arm and her hand on his chest. This was heaven… his very own promised land. He watched at the way her body rose up and down as she breathed so gently and slow. He loved her so much and he showed it last night… the most memorable night of his life. He felt her stirring and his eyes were met with dark emerald like eyes and a beautiful smile.

"Morning Seph…" Aerith said with a slightly broken voice from just waking up. Sephiroth smiled.

"Morning" Sephiroth replied and leaned in and kissed her lips gently and lovingly. She returned the kiss and then they broke off.

"We may as well get up… we better not annoy the others too much" Aerith said and her head perked up looking for her clothes. Sephiroth nodded in agreement and rose out of bed and proceeded to stretch out his muscles. He took the most care with stretching his wing. One wrong movement in the morning and the muscles could sprain and that he cannot deal with right now.

They both found their clothes and proceeded to put them on. They then walked out of the bedroom together and started to make their way towards the library to meet up with the others. From the moment they walked in almost everyone knew what was going on.

"Umm why do you two have smiles on your faces? Get rid of it Sephiroth, its not fitting for you…" Sora said, unaware of the situation from last night. Leon simply got out of leaning on the wall and glared at Sephiroth with his usual looks.

"Alright, now that you have rested, our fates rest on you four… do be careful out there…" Leon said with his usual seemingly emotionless voice. Yuffie looked red in the face and was having a difficult time trying to stifle her reaction from those two. Sephiroth then went into his usual hardened face still hiding his feelings inside.

"Alright… we leave in five minutes, agreed?" Sephiroth said with a strict tone… it was time to bring back the old war veteran for this situation. His Masamune stayed by his side. Sora, Donald and Goofy nodded their heads in agreement and huddled together to exchange potions to prepare. Leon simply walked out dragging Yuffie behind him and Aerith looked up at Sephiroth.

"Please be careful ok? Come back to me alive…" Aerith said, hugging Sephiroth tightly and his arms wrapped around her.

"I'll be fine… just worry about yourself and the others here…" Sephiroth said and he then let go of her and turned and walked up to Sora.

"Are you ready?" Sephiroth asked. Sora nodded and said "Yeah… let's go now…". The four of them then turned and proceeded to walk out of the library and headed towards the Gummi Ship.

"Alright, it's time to hunt down Ansem and stop him" Sora said and the Gummi Ship activated and began to rise.

"They are coming just as we predicted.." said Ansem "so what will you do now?"

"Simple" said Jenova "We separate them away from Sephiroth… you deal with the boy and his idiots, I will handle the One Winged Angel…" Ansem simply smirked.

"If you cannot control him, you will destroy him… very interesting… and what of the blond one?"

"He is mine to control as we speak… he will wait for him, Sephiroth will not resist and will fall for it and meet his end…" Jenova said in reply.

Sephiroth witnessed as the Gummi ship flew through that entire blockade of Heartless ships… it had never gotten that stron with the previous journeys, but for now he can see their destination… the Heartless must have ravaged this world badly, it looked like an old map of the Cosmos from back in his world… only it was pink and purple and surrounded… no… it was completely filled with darkness. This was where Ansem had to be, there's no other place as dark as this one.

"Lets land safely and make our way… sneaking will do no good… if who I think is there is indeed there, then they will know we are coming…" Sephiroth said with his eyes narrowed as they flew in and searched for a place to land… there were only chunks of land left but one caught their eye… it was big enough to support the Gummi ship and they have no other choice but to make their way by gliding along each of the smaller pieces of rock.

They landed on the rock and walked out of the ship. This place looked even worse on foot than on overhead view.

"Gawrsh, is that all that's left of the worlds taken by the Heartless?" Asked Goofy as his eyes couldn't believe this place.

"Those worlds will be restored if we beat Ansem, right?" asked Sora towards Sephiroth. He remained silent.

"You betcha" Donald answered Sora with.

"But if we do beat him and all these worlds become restored and disconnected, what's gonna happen to this world? And to us?" Sora asked. Sephiroth didn't want to think of an answer. He looked down at the ground and saw something…

"This is a Heartless world, so maybe it'll just disappear" Goofy said, the smartest thing he said all along since they got here. Both Sora and Donald reacted immediately with exclamations.

"But no worries, even if this place goes poof, our hearts ain't going nowhere. I'm sure we'll find our pals again, yup I just know we will" Goofy continued. The two then looked relieved.

"Yeah, you're right" Sora said, holding his hand out in front of him and looking down at the charm Kairi gave to him.

"I'll return this. I promise" said Sora. Sephiroth then decided to do an experiment.

"Donald… come here for a moment…" Sephiroth said. Donald then cautiously waddled over to him.

"Yes? What do you want?" said Donald. He could never have seen what came next. Sephiroth immediately grabbed Donald by the back on his shirt and threw him over the edge of the rock, the duck 'screaming' as loud as he possibly could as he went up and started to come down.

"Sephiroth! Have you gone mad!?" Sora asked, drawing his keyblade, he feared his friend falling to his death.

"Just wait…" Sephiroth said with a stern look on his face. He saw the duck fall and then suddenly stop, as if he hit the ground. Donald laid with his face down when he landed.

"Just as I thought…" Sephiroth said as he proceeded to simply walk off the edge of the rock and didn't fall at all. He just started walking towards Donald. Sora and Goofy immediately followed. Donald got up and looked at Sephiroth with a filthy look.

"Hey! What's the big idea!?" Donald yelled, stressing at Sephiroth.

"I saw the 'gap' not showing some things consistent with what it would if nothing was truly there. I wanted to test that out and it seems I was correct… we must continue and debate about this later…" Sephiroth said, eager to get this over.

"Hmph fine!" Donald snapped and turned and took two steps forward and suddenly stopped, his bill was bent upward and his body looked like he walked into a wall.

"Hmm so there are walls as well… interesting" Sephiroth said as he saw what happened. He then looked down and saw he was standing on one of the small rock pieces… he then noticed something… He then looked to his right and saw another rock piece… they looked like arrows. He decided to test that theory out.

"Follow me…" Sephiroth said and followed in the direction the rock piece pointed and walked. He then reached the other rock piece without being harmed in any way.

"Just as I thought… these pieces are like guides… they point us in the right direction…" Sephiroth said as he continued to lead the group through.

It did not take them long to find their way through that part and then just as they reached the final rock piece Sephiroth looked up and saw a sphere of darkness falling down towards them.

"Oh great…" Sephiroth said as the four of them were engulfed in the darkness. When it faded Sephiroth and the group only had seconds to react as they saw a huge purple and white mass jumping at them. They immediately split up and scattered, making the creature miss them. Sephiroth then got a better look as recognized it… it was the same type of Heartless as back in hollow bastion in that Keyhole.

"Remember, go for the horn!" Sephiroth commanded and drew his Masamune with ease. The others drew their weapons immediately and Sora climbed up on its back as Sephiroth ran out in front of it. Sephiroth then saw it beginning to charge up and Sora immediately started hitting it. The Heartless then lowered it's head when it's charge up stopped thanks to Sora.

"Now to finish it…" Sephiroth said and aimed a single stab through it with Masamune and it pierced the Horn with ease and the heartless began to disappear and Sora landed on his feet safely.

"That was easier than last time…" Sora said.

"We know the weak point now… that's why…" Sephiroth said in reply, his face still in his hardened look. The darkness began to fade and they were brought into a new area.

"I wonder where that Ansem feller went?" Goofy asked. Sephiroth was about to reply with something until Donald said what he thought in a different set of words.

"Dive into the most dangerous place and we'll find him" Donald said. Sora looked around and saw a small glow down near the bottom of this strange set of cliffs. He leaped off and proceeded to glide down towards it. Sephiroth followed and Donald and Goofy followed after.

Sora landed near it and looked to Sephiroth as he landed gracefully.

"What you think?" Sora asked.

"Be on your guard…" Sephiroth responded and leaped in first. Sora then jumped in and the two followers came in a few seconds after.

All of them soon realized where they were… an a dark place with no solid ground to stand on, but they all seem to be flying. Sephiroth assumed it was just the power of darkness being used to their advantage as they saw what looked like a small mountain peak. Just as Sephiroth was about to fly towards it, it began to move. One piece began to rise… it looked a wing. He then saw what looked like a second wing unfold and what he saw resembled what many would call "the devil" back in his home world. He saw a pair of yellow pupil less eyes and the rest was like a giant Heartless but it didn't seem to be like one.

"Be careful, he's not a Heartless" Sephiroth said, he then dashed towards it faster than the others and aimed a slash on its face. It didn't seem to flinch but it had an evil grin on its face.

'_interesting' _Sephiroth thought to himself as he backed off slightly. He then saw the head begin to move, just as he expected, an attack came out.

"Look out!" Sephiroth yelled as he rose up and narrowly avoided the flames, the others managed to avoid it and began to go around it and attack the back of its head. Sephiroth proceeded to distract the creature until he looked down. It's torso was the only visible thing protruding from this mountain and around it a ring of fire began to glow. Sephiroth immediately knew what was coming.

"Sora! Get away!" Sephiroth said, backing away but it was too late. The creature had unleashed a giant fire pillar just like how Sephiroth normally does them, burning Sora and his friends badly but not killing them. He managed to see Sora use Curaga on himself then on Donald and Goofy.

Sephiroth then thought of an idea. He flew around to the back of the head and made a hand gesture to Sora to go to the front of the creature and distract him. He understood and took Donald and Goofy with him. Sora proceeded to aim blows to the front of the creatures face while Sephiroth waited for his chance… and it came. He saw the creature begin to raise its head just the same as before to do a fire breath. Sephiroth gripped Masamune and aimed a stab. Sora could see the look of pain in the creature's eyes as a long blade protruded from the back of it's mouth and can be seen gleaming from just a bit further than its teeth. He then gripped Masamune with both hands and pulled the handle of Masamune up and forward, using it like a lever to make the creature unleash its fire attack downwards. He then decided to end this by pushing Masamune down, slicing through the flesh of the creature and down its spinal cord, paralyzing it effectively. He pulled the blade out and flew up towards Sora and the others. He looked down at the creature and saw it slowly disintegrating into nothing more than ash and dust being blown away. As the remains faded he saw what looked like a hole in the mountain that leads downwards.

"Looks like that's our best bet…" Sephiroth said, flying down and entering the hollow crater with Masamune still drawn.

As he flew down he realized this was the right way. The four of them went through until they reached a room with a bright green floor. In front of them was another huge purple Heartless.

"Great…" muttered Sephiroth sarcastically as he gripped Masamune and walked towards it… he was annoyed at these things now. Sora and the others decided to let Sephiroth handle this one himself for now.

The creature lowered it's head and bellowed it's challenge, Sephiroth didn't even get phased and immediately dashed forward and stabbed his sword through the horn on it's head and through the head itself. It fell to the ground immediately and then vanished as the others did.

"He's gotten better at defeating the Heartless now…" Sora said, noticing Sephiroth's movement.

"You think he is regaining the old strength he had once?" Donald asked.

"Sephiroth simply looked to the end of the room as saw the symbol of the Heartless at the end… only a chunk of it suddenly fell off and disappeared.

'_I wonder…' _Sephiroth thought when he was suddenly surrounded with Heartless that just appeared. They were made of two kinds… one kind was dark blue with pink in certain tips on the body. They were armed with odd looking swords and resembled demons of some sort, while the other kind were the opposite… they looked angelic with six white wings and a glow in the center of what looked like some kind of lantern with eyes. Only the angelic kinds had the Heartless symbol on them, while the darker ones had a hole in their chests in the shape of a heart. Sephiroth simply raised his hands and summoned the fire pillar, burning a few of the Heartless surrounding him. He heard footsteps as Sora and the other two came in to give back up. As Sephiroth got into the battle and started to take out the angelic Heartless, Sora and the others focused on the darker ones. Sephiroth dispatched each of the angelic Heartless one by one and something moved in the corner of his eye. One of the darker Heartless was looking right at him and threw it's sword up and caught it in a backhanded fashion and stabbed the ground. Sephiroth looked and saw a ring of dark flames and ran at the Heartless. Before he could attack it, it suddenly vanished leaving only the sword behind. Sephiroth looked and saw a ring of dark flames starting around him. He tried to leap back but it followed him and kept him inside the ring. Sephiroth continued to try and move when the flames suddenly flashed and the ring began to close with Sephiroth in the middle of it. He leaped upwards and saw that the ring didn't follow this time but simply closed itself and was gone. Sephiroth looked around for the Heartless' sword and saw dark flames materializing around it as the Heartless began to take form again. He flew down to it and immediately slashed with Masamune. Before the Heartless could parry the blade it cut right through it and the Heartless dissolved into dark fires before it was gone. He looked behind him and saw Sora taking out the last one.

"They were tough…" said Sora to Sephiroth. Sephiroth looked back to the Heartless symbol, it then began to lose another chunk as it broke off.

"I see… so we have to keep fighting…" Sephiroth said, he turned to Sora "Don't stop fighting until that Heartless symbol is completely gone, it's our only way out of here!" Sephiroth yelled out to Sora. He nodded and readied his Keyblade. Sephiroth held Masamune as another wave of the same kinds of Heartless appeared. Wave by wave more Heartless came. The group fought together very well and helped each other out. Sephiroth became focused into the battle… it was just like the Wutai War long ago…

It didn't take too long as they became more and more adapted against these kinds of Heartless. Just as the last one was cut down the very last piece of the Heartless symbol vanished. Sephiroth sheathed Masamune and walked towards the newly opened entrance. The other followed with their weapons in hand. Sephiroth looked around once he went in and saw a simple door standing there. Sora walked up beside him and then went towards the door and stopped. He moved his head around as if he was hearing something.

"Huh?" said Sora in his usual manner.

"What's wrong?" asked Donald.

"Don't you hear something? There!" Sora replied. Sephiroth, Donald and Goofy couldn't hear any voices.

"I don't hear anything…" said Donald

"Strange... That voice was so familiar. Maybe it's just my imagination" said Sora. Sephiroth narrowed his eyes at this… someone is playing with his mind…

"Maybe you'd better take a rest" suggested Donald

"He's fine… we need to press on…" said Sephiroth, nodding at Sora. Sora responded with a nod and opened the door. A light came in and the four of them were blinded by it. Sephiroth closed his eyes and lifted his right hand to protect them.

When the light faded Sephiroth lowered his hand and opened his eyes… he could see only darkness. He also noticed Sora and the other two weren't by him… they weren't there at all.

"Hmm…" Sephiroth said as he looked around… there's some lighting but not enough to make out exactly where he was.

"About time you turned up…" said a familiar voice. Sephiroth looked in front of him and saw two glowing blue eyes… he could recognize those eyes anywhere and his face hardened completely when he saw them.

"Now that you finally arrived… we can settle the score on who can be the chosen one for Mother…" said the voice as Sephiroth heard the sound of a huge sword moving.

"Strife…" Sephiroth said with a cold tone as he drew Masamune…

A/N: Hehe cliffhanger : P I hope you don't mind… what I have in store next is special… hope you all R&R


	14. Confrontations

Author's note: Well well… it seems we are nearing the final chapters of our story… lets make it go down with a bang eh? I promise you there will be a brilliant twist at the end of it all… I'll leave the rest to the imagination hehe. As usual I so not own Sephiroth, Sora or any of the characters of Final Fantasy or Kingdom Hearts.

Chapter 14

Confrontation

Sephiroth drew Masamune and within moments he heard footsteps running toward him. In the dark the only clues he could use was the sound of a huge sword coming at him and the two blue eyes filled with hate. He raised Masamune and managed to block the huge sword. Sparks were ignited and lit the small area between the two fighters up briefly. Sephiroth looked at Cloud's face… Sephiroth's eyes widened at what he saw. A face full of loathing and rage, stained with hints of Jenova cell manifestations on along the left side of his face. They looked like purple boils and sores. Sephiroth could see through that moment of light how much Jenova's hold has taken Cloud. He ended the lock between their blades and leaped back a small distance. He waited there and looked in the direction he could hear Cloud's movements.

"Strife… look at what you have become… why did you let this happen?" Sephiroth said into the darkness, hoping Cloud could hear it.

"Hmph… let what happen? I have complete control of Jenova… I'm going to use her to kill you and make Aerith mine… the way it should have been!!" Cloud yelled out at Sephiroth and stopped moving.

"I also want vengeance for what you did in Nibelheim… my mother, my hometown… my best friend… you will pay!!!" Cloud snarled as he ran at Sephiroth, aiming to strike at him again.

"I'm sorry…" Sephiroth said as he raised a hand and the fire pillar rose up and surrounded him. Through the flames he could see the place light up… it was like ruins… crumbled walls. Moss growing in places. This place was familiar to Sephiroth. Before he could be caught off guard he saw Cloud running at him thrusting his buster sword, the bandages still attached to the blade, right past the flames and through to Sephiroth. With Masamune the huge weapon was barely parried aside, the bandages on the weapon burned off. Sephiroth then noticed everything beginning to light up completely…

He took one look and he knew exactly where he was…

"The coliseum… but… it's in ruins…" Sephiroth muttered. An evil chuckle from Cloud snapped Sephiroth's attention back to him.

"Yes… this is after mothers wrath struck all worlds… using the heartless as her hands and blades… She will sweep each world and fill it with Heartless and her cells… making everything ours to control…" Strife said to him.

"I see… so she is still alive and is working with Ansem…" Sephiroth said. A scowling face formed on Cloud, some of the boils breaking, releasing black pus flowing as freely as blood.

"Not that you will live to see the result!" Cloud yelled as he dashed at Sephiroth.

'_The Sonic Blade!!' _ Sephiroth thought as he leaped up high… he noticed instead of the white rings that appeared when they fought in the original Coliseum, there was a black aura around Cloud… Jenova's power has filled him. Sephiroth landed on his feet and faced Strife.

"you are a fool Strife! Stand down!" Sephiroth commanded with his old general voice. Cloud simply chuckled.

"You cannot tell me what to do you bastard…" Cloud said with a grin on his face. Sephiroth then saw it… a black wing on Strife's left shoulder. He has seen this once before against that fighter long ago. He gripped Masamune and prepared himself.

"Farewell…" Cloud said with a menacing voice as he began to float above the ground with arcs of orange lightning piercing out his body. Before Sephiroth could react he saw Cloud fly right at him with unbelievable speed. A huge Buster Sword began to come crashing down but Sephiroth barely blocked it. It became a power struggle as Cloud continuously pressed on with his offence against his foe. Sephiroth continued to block every powerful strike, causing sparks to fly from both of their blades. It turned from a dance to a simple matter of survival. Sephiroth then saw a moment of weakness. Cloud's last strike used too much motion. Sephiroth parried the blade and swung his blade down, causing a cut to appear on Clouds right arm and making him leap back. Strife's teeth gritted as he looked at Sephiroth like an enraged animal.

"How dare you!! How dare you do this to me!!!" Cloud yelled. Sephiroth could feel the power inside Cloud expand as Cloud called all of the potential inside him to fight with.

"Strife, stop this… you can still see Aerith, but not in the way you want to…" Sephiroth said to Cloud. Cloud stopped for a moment and his face softened… but then realisation hit him.

"You… you took her…. Didn't you?... YOU SON OF A!!!" Cloud roared as he gripped the buster sword, the wound Sephiroth inflicted was immediately covered by Jenova Cells as they proceeded to heal it. Sephiroth then leaped back to avoid Clouds rage but it did no good as Cloud leaped up high and came flying down to him.

'_Braver!? How did he know Zack's…of course!!'_ Sephiroth thought as Cloud raised the Buster Sword above his head and then swung it down onto Sephiroth. He then decided to use this to his advantage as he sidestepped the blow and then swung his sword down, stopping just before Cloud's neck.

"Well?... what are you waiting for!?" Strife demanded, glaring at Sephiroth. He simply looked down at Cloud.

"Because I am no longer the killer you believe me to be… and you are not Zack no matter how much you try to be…" Sephiroth said, his turquoise eyes piercing Cloud's own bright blue ones. Shock riddled Cloud's body as the truth hit him hard and fast about his own identity. His head began to hurt and he held it with both hands, dropping the Buster Sword in the process. Cloud continued to scream in agony as his head began to feel more and more pain. The thought of him trying to be Zack hurt… but another thought came into mind… Aerith and Sephiroth… the images of their pleasures and desires… Cloud let out the most inhuman scream Sephiroth ever heard.

"You bastard! I'll…. I'LL KILL YOU!!!!" said Cloud as he gripped the Buster Sword tightly and ran at Sephiroth, swinging his sword wildly. Sephiroth kept on stepping back blocking each wild strike barely. Cloud then raised his sword and swung it down swiftly, catching Sephiroth off guard and Masamune was knocked out of his hand. Before Sephiroth could react he felt a strong solid strike against his side, Strike used the flat of his buster sword to strike Sephiroth. Sephiroth was thrown into the air briefly and he fell hard when he hit the ground… the sound of a few of his ribs breaking could be barely heard. Sephiroth looked up from his position and saw the tip of the Buster Sword inches away from his nose… Cloud has won this fight.

"This… is for Mother and Aerith!!" Cloud declared and raised the Buster Sword above his head. Sephiroth closed his eyes gently and accepted his fate… he failed to keep the vow to come back to Aerith.

The sound of something moving and striking filled Sephiroth's ears. He slowly opened his eyes to see Strife standing there, the sword in his hands had fallen out of his grip and he fell onto his side. Sephiroth could then see Sora standing there, the Ultima Weapon Keyblade in his hand… he had saved Sephiroth.

"Come on… Ansem's gotten more powerful… we need your help…" Sora said with a calm voice, Sephiroth noticed this was unlike Sora… he sounded… mature. Sephiroth nodded in agreement and began to cast Curaga on himself to heal the broken ribs and other injuries. He slowly got up and walked over to Masamune. He picked it up and looked to Sora.

"Let's end this once and for all…" Sephiroth said. Sora nodded in agreement and they both walked in the same direction, a portal of darkness appearing to swallow them and take them to Ansem.

A/N: I know it's short… but this next chapter coming up will make up for it… for it's going to be the last chapter yay my first complete fanfic in the making… just one last chapter!! Anyways please R&R!!


End file.
